Dimensional Enemy
by HollowGoku90's
Summary: The faiths of the other dimensions will be put into the test when a new evil known as Kōri has took control of the mother of space and creation. Can Goku and the other anime heros stop this evil and Taiji-no and the return of other anime villains!RatedT-M
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the animes or mangas that are going to be shown or heard in this story.**

**OC: **Kōri, Taiji no,

**By: sntsbueno**

**-Intro-**

Deep in a world untouched by time or space. Where a being slumbers and chain beyond mortal and immortals hands. Eon has passed since this being has been released before time its self.

-** Spaceship-**

"My lordKōri , we found the Taiji no we found it", Said his loyal guard. A man with red ruby eyes, shown a evil grin that can give a chill to your soul answered back, "good begin retrieval of the Taiji no. A dark beam draws the dark orb that prisons the ancient being towards the ship, when the orb has landed inside there was a spake that reach the other dimensions.

-Dbz Dimension-

"huh!" A man in orange gi sensed a disturbes,"what the matter dad?", a young man at the age of eighteen said. " Its nothing gohan."said the man in orange gi said.** "**_but if I can sense it, can the surprime ki and king ki can?_"the man in orange gi said.

-other dimensions-

other dimensions were able to sense this new energy to Sailor Moon's to others like Ichigo's , Naruto's, and to others.

-Ship-

The man known as lord Kōri, has traveled from his quarters to the docks of the ship to see the dark orb with his own eyes. He was amazed how beautiful the dark orb was, Kōri then used his powers to open this ancient being's prison. Then a bright light began to form in front of him and his guards that blinded them for a second. When the bright light was fading it took form a humanoid being that resembles a woman, but skin covered in space its self. "So your the Taiji no, the mother of space and beings across-ed the dimensions. Its a pleasure to meet you?," Kōri said to the Taiji no. The Taiji no said nothing but looked at a female guard that was next to Kōri. Then the Taiji no killed the woman and took her body. "Are you the one whom awaken me and broken the chains that bond me?"said the Taiji no while taking form the woman she killed. "If so you will take my place to hold the dimensions in bonds", the Taiji no warned him. "im sorry but I don't think so, you be working for me until time its self has stopped!", then Kōri pressed a button that holds the Taiji no's in a the same bond that Holden her for Eons. She was in shock that this man was able to hold her down with the same chains. " what is this? I can't move!" said in shocked expression. Then Kōri took a device that he placed on her forehead that was absorbed. Her screams can be heard through out the ship, then silence came after the device took over her mind. Kōri pressed the button that holds her down and then he says, "your new name shall be Jinsoku na shi, your first mission take the power of the jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki!." "As you wish my lord," Answered Jinsoku na shi.

Sntsbueno: This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you all like.


	2. The Fall of Naruto Part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri,Taiji-no, and crew from the ship.**

**By: Sntsbueno and ****DragonKnight15** **for helping with the story**

**If you want to comment on the story or talk about it just give me a review and enjoy the rest of the story. :3**

Chapter2: The Down Fall Of Naruto!

-Konohagakure-(Hidden leaf village)

-2 year after The Fourth Shinobi World War -

It was peaceful in Konoha, Where our favorite Ninja known as Naruto Uzumiki was coming back from a mission with three others, Sakura, Kakashi, and the return of Sasuke. "We nearly got are client killed because of you Naruto,"Sasuke said in annoyed tone voice. "Hey! Its not my fault that Baka!gets in the way a lot." answered Naruto. "Sigh! You two haven't change at all same old Naruto and Sasuke." said Kakashi. When they got to the gate Kakashin was stopped by a Jonin known by Guy-sensai . "Kakashi my old friend we need to talk" said Guy-sensai giving him a hint. "Sigh! Well you guys have the day off and go have fun."Giving his one eye smiles and leaves the scene. " I'm off I need to meet someone right now," said Naruto waving a goodbye. Sasuke knew what he was talking about when Sakura notice Sasuke at the gate she walked to him because of being pregnant. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled. "Sakura hows the two of you been doing?"with a calm and happy smile. Sakura puts her hands on her stomach. "Well he been kicking his mom's stomach a lot lately but making hard to move around the village." she smiles to Sasuke. Tomorrow sakura turn nine month pregnant.

-On top of Hokage Tower-

The wind began to blow away so dust of top of the tower but then a orb begun to form with black aura and electricity around it. Almost that something that didn't belong in this world was coming. The orb took shape and a woman took its place. She had black hair, with hazel/amber eyes, a cloak with the ship's army's logo, pants the show her sides of her leg(almost like helibels), shirt with no sleeves and glove with with no finger cover. "Transfer complete, beginning mission!"said the mysteries woman to her communicator. She jumps off the building landing on the ground safely. Kakashi passed her noticing the woman landing on the ground, he felt great chakra coming from the woman. "Guy im sorry tell lady tsunate im going to be late to the meeting?"kakashi then left, by following the mysteries woman. This mysteries woman begone to walk towards down were the training grounds but turns when she was being watch. She then turn toward to excluded area where there is no witness. "You should come out now I won't try to say it again."The Mysteries spoke with a calm tone. "how did you know that I was following you?" in unease tone. "I can sense your aura even if you were trying to hide it." quoting to his question. They stared at each other for whole fifteen minutes until a leaf landed on the water. There was no sound when they dashed at each other with speeds that a normal man can't see. Kakashi had her arm that was aimed to his neck and the mysteries woman has kakashi's kunai that was aimed to her heart but she quickly countered with an knee to gut. Kakashi barely recovered from the hit. He fell on one knee and breathing heavily because of the impact that cause him pain. "she is more powerful then I though and then again I shouldn't blame her." said kakashi. "If your done fighting I have to complete my mission" with no emotions to her words. "Mission! whats your mission!"In shock and still in pain. "Im here for Naruto Uzumaki!"saying while not taking her eyes off kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widen of hearing naruto's name. "well then that changes everything, Sharingan!" called kakashi while removing his head band from his left eye. After making hand signs, he then called the moves name, "Lighting Blade!", He charged at her with the move, stopped when he was close and stabbing her in the middle of the chest. When he saw was in shock his lightning blade was stopped by her hand. "what!," she then looks at kakashi's eyes and says, "you never were going win!" with a faint smiles she transfer the lighting blade from her hand to her other free one. And jabs kakashi's left shoulder. "Im sorry Kakashi Hatake!", after the hit to his shoulder kakashi, "How did you know my name?"fell to the ground face down while his head is on right side. "when I hit you with your lighting blade, in matter in seconds I recorded your memories with mine, I have the ability to absorbed information the moment I break skin with fist or stab. My second ability will be used on Naruto Uzumiki," with no emotion to her words. She then leaves kakashi on the ground. Where he passes out with the bloodloss.

-Training Grounds-

In the training grounds, this girl with dark blue hair, fair skin; and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender.

Was training until she stopped. Breathing heavily she sat down to cool off next to a bunk, she smiled while rubbing her stomach and then smiles, "You make it hard for me to train now little Kitsune-kun." Being eight months pregnant. Then she heard her name from afar. Noticing a figure with red coat and also with a black flaming design at the bottom as well as a large summoning scroll on his back running towards her. "Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto-kun your back from your mission." She said.

"Hinata? Why is your stomach large?", Naruto asked. He saw her smile when she heard what naruto said. "Naruto, I'm carrying your baby Naruto."she smiled. His face change with emotions that can melted a cold man's heart. Naruto then grabbed and lifted Hinata in the air in cheerful happiness and also knowing that Hinata made him happy. She had completed his life baring his child and becoming his wife.

-before Fourth Shinobi World War-

Hinata and Naruto start there lives two months after Fourth Shinobi World War and the fall of Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha's plan to combating the ninja world in chaos was stopped But was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke in the end ,also freeing the seven tailed beasts that the former Akatsuki captured. Sasuke has lost his right eye do to blindness and wears a eye patch to never forget the past and bad choices he had done and also not to copy Kakashi. He wears the same clothes what Orochimaru gave him when was nukenin(Rogue Ninja). After Sasuke come back to the village, he then was put in prison to be sentence of life but was later change do to the help of him taking down Madara Uchiha, then the sentence was changed to five months in prison, his jutsu seal until after bail. after he did time, he return to the village were his only friend that ever treated him like brother waited and his only genin but now Jōnin friends, gave him a warm welcome. Sakura and Sasuke then married the same day Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were given the rank Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Three Ninja aka Sannin) for there bravery, honor, devoted there lives to save the world.

-Dragonballz Dimension-

The man in orange Gi used a technique called Instantaneous Movement to a world known as the Sacred World of the Kais. "Hey! Kibitokai where are you!"the man yelled. "Goku is that you I haven't seen you after you defeated Majin Buu." Kibitokai said. "well I was busy training Uub after three year, when I finally retired, but my life change then but im here for something else though. Did you felt that power level?"said Goku." "Well goku that was no power level but the openings of dimensions, this was cause when something or someone disturbed the Ancient being from its sleep." "Ancient being?" ask goku. "Ancient being that rivals kami's(god) power and was the cause of the big bang, The being and god fought but in the end god used his power to seal her, after she realist what she has done. She was the being who created the dimensions and other beings. She is the mother and of saiyans and aliens alike and dimensions. When god sealed her he went into a deep sleep for losing too much power. And Eons have pass then until something broke her free. Originally she was created by god to be bay his side until she created will to herself and created dimensions. Her name is Jinsoku na shi meaning the bringer of death." Kibito said. Goku expression change as he found a more powerful opponent fight with and was happy with excitement. "Really! If you say she powerful then I want to have go at her to test how powerful she is! WHOAHOOOO!"jumped for joy. "Goku! This is serous but right now she is loose somewhere causing trouble."

"Do you know where and when she going to appear?" said Goku

"I don't know goku really don't know." in a worried tone.

-Konohagakure-

-Ichiraku's place-

Naruto and Hinata walked back after the good news before Naruto's stomach rumbled for food. So they both headed back to the village and reached where they were going. "Hey Teuchi hows it been?"said Naruto walking in with Hinata. "Hey Naruto and oh you have brought a lovey lady with you too." Teuchi said. Naruto smiles with a blush on his cheek and said, "Well Teuchi this is my wife, Hinata " with a smile in his face. "Hinata! You mean Hinata from the Hyūga clan!"in shock what he just heard. "Wow she even pregnant,Congratulations you two." the daughter of Teuchi said. "What is the baby going to be Boy or Girl?"

"She going to be girl." Hinata reply.

"what name are you going to name her?"she asked. Hinata says, "Her name will be Kitsume."

Just then everything went slow moment when Naruto smiled because of the baby's name. Until a Taiji no's hand in high speed grabbed Naruto head and went through the wall. Hinata was in shock how fast and how naruto's reaction was when staring at her with confused eyes. "N...Naruto!"

Taiji no begin to go through building to building hitting naruto until she let go and naruto kept going hitting the ground with and made a crater of the ground were Naruto land. "what just happen?" was just happen to him. But then notice something in the sky flying at him and move out of the way in time. Taiji no hits the ground where naruto was laying on, and made the crater deepen more. When dust was made Taiji no then turns to Naruto to hit him but naruto was able to dodge her hit but then is countered by a kick to left side of his torso. "damn too fast!" just when naruto was going to use sage mode he get hit with a punch that made a shock wave breaking every glass in houses and buildings. "Gah!" send flying hitting a light post and bench. She goes after him and grabs his leg tosses him to the Hokage Monument breaking the newly repaired Monument turn into the fully controlled nine tells skiping sage mode. "Now lets begin!"

**Sntsbueno: So how does everyone think about the story. Please I want to hear everyone's comments and here what you guy and gals think? If or when im not here talk to friend and partner of this story anything his name is DragonKnight15.**

**Comment or review?**


	3. The Fall of Naruto Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri,Taiji-no, and crew from the ship.**

**By: Sntsbueno and ****DragonKnight15** **for helping with the story, DragonKnight15 is a great friend he helped me a lot, I hope you all have the chance to read on of his great creation I have ever read YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1**.

**If you want to comment on the story or talk about it just give me a review and enjoy the rest of the story. :3**

Chapter3: The Down Fall Of Naruto Part 2

-Konohagakure-(Hidden leaf village)-

Taiji no went after Naruto not knowing that he transforms into the nine-tails form. Taiji no stopped noticing where she send him.

"Hey! What the big idea hitting me when I wasn't looking!"said Naruto behind Taiji no.

Taiji no began to say something in a low tone, "Naruto Uzumaki, one of nine Jinchūriki(Power of Human Sacrifice) known as the nine-tails fox, also known as one of the new Densetsu no Sannin, also The hero of Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki im

"For someone I just met, you know a lot about me and nothing about you?" Said Naruto while crossing his arms not taking his eyes off her. Taiji no stared at him but with out warning she hits Naruto through his chest and her hand out his body but the Naruto smiles.

A smokescreen was made when Naruto body exploded, "So it was a shadow clone, the whole time." in a low tone. She looked around where she was standing. Being calm she used her power to blow away the Smokescreen away. She didn't move after she forced the smokescreen away.

Naruto grabbed Taiji-no legs and dragged her down into the ground making her head stick out of the ground. Naruto giving a grin of victory he said, "wow I thought you were bit faster then before, but in the nine-tails form your weak?"put his arms behind his head disappointment.

Taiji no shown a smile that can give a chill to a person spine. But in a low tone of voice she said, "Naruto Uzumaki's power surpassing own by Fifty percent, normal power capacity thirty percent increase to eighty percent.!"while a black aura was began to take form, the once stack Taiji no dissapeared from where she was. "What the-!" before naruto was able to process what just happen he was punched on the side of his face causing him to fly toward break the windows from houses from the shear force of the impact.

-Meanwhile with Hinata.-

Knocks can be heard outside of Sasuke's home, he opens the door and notice Hinata tired. She ran from Ichirakuto Sasuke's to tell him what happen. "Whats wrong Hinata, is something the matter?" said Sasuke with a worried but clam face. "its Naruto, his been attacked from something unknown, we need to get everyone to help him!" said Hinata worried for Naruto's life with tear running down her face. Then the shockwave that Taiji no hit made broke every window in Sasuke home.

-Crater-

"Damn that hurt." said Naruto struggling to get up. He clean off the dirt on his clothes and notice the crater on the ground where he stood. "If this goes on the village will be destroyed again."

Taiji no landed three feet away from Naruto.

"So your not going to let me fight back are you then, the moment I do something your going to strike." noticing that her eyes change. Her sclera(the tough, white outer coat of the eye) was dark, the iris (the coloured part of the eye which changes size to control the amount of light entering through the pupil.)was yellow, the pupil(the opening (gap) at the centre of the iris. In bright light the pupil becomes small. In dull light the pupil is larger to allow for more light to enter.)was oval, and the conjunctiva(the thin transparent coat covering the sclera and the inner parts of the eyelids) was blueish with yellow.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you let me get the nine-tails I will spare this village, from further damage?"giving him a choice.

"If I don't give into your demand?"in worried but calm expression.

She rises her hand toward Naruto, and with no emotion to her words she said, "i will make everyone you love suffer because of you careless action and not to mention Hinata the mother in waiting if im right?"

"Ho...how do you know about hinata?" shocked and anger was shown to his expression.

"Your former Kakashi sensei told me about them."said Taiji-no with a smirk,she then crossed her arms to show that she means it.

"What do you mean former?" with a thoughts that ran through his mind.

"He is dead, I killed him without mercy. You should of seen his eyes filled with fear,if only he told me in the beginning I would I left him alone and he could of lived." she knew this could trigger a reaction from Naruto. So she lied to make Naruto mad or choose to give his Nine-tails to her. "if you want I can leave, only if you let me get the nine-tails?" giving a smile that give chills to people.

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard but in a second that he wasn't any match to her even in nine-tails form. "If I give you myself to you will you leave and never come back?"

"Ill give you my word, your village will be spared."she then begins to walk towards to Naruto but then she couldn't move.

In the edge of the crater a man with a ponytail and the hidden leaf headband has come to help out in the fight but was also followed by others, there names are Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. All Jonin level. Shikamaru traps Taiji-no with The Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

"Hm! I got you, don't even try to move my Shadow Imitation Technique will keep you from moving." Shikamaru said." "Naruto if they attack me I won't be held responsible for my actions." Staying calm in this predicament.

Before Naruto could finish explaining, the Taiji no whole body started glowing in a strange aura that broke the connection of Shikamaru's shadow justu. She turns to see the Jonin group and says with an unemotional face: "I have no reason to kill you and your friends Shikamaru Nara, but if you are going to stop me, then you will suffer."

Shikamaru was surprise that this woman knew his name, but was worry by how her Chakra level increase. She suddenly appear around the group and quickly jab each one in an incrediable speed that they were both unable to block or dodge. Each one fell as Naruto shouts to her: "Stop it! I'll give you my Nine-Tail as long as you stop hurting them."

"That was already too late for that." She says as she raises her hand that began to gather chakra that look like Kakashi's Lightning Blade, but darker.

"She really wants to kill them." Naruto says to himself as he enters Sage Mode. "I can't let her do that!"  
>Before she activates her justu on Naruto's friends, the blond hair shinobi suddenly appear behind her with a giant, blue chakra ball and shouts as he hits her: "I refuse to listen to your lies or you killing my friends! Take this, Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan!"<p>

The gaint Rasengan justu hits her, but it seems to not so much damage as she was sent flying to the sky but landed perfectly on her feet.

"It seems you won't hand off the Nine Tail over so easy now." She says as she cleans up the dirty on her.

"For you to hurt my sensai and my friends, no chance of it!" Naruto shouts in anger as he enters in his Nine Tail mode as the red chakra covers his whole body and stands on all fours.

Smiles with no emotion to it: "Ill give you a chance to hit me and only one chance! Make it count though." she turn around to give him a chance to hit her before that she takes her cloak off to make her more easy to move: "there go right at head?" "kit something is wrong here, she has something in mind if we think about this we can..." the nine-tails was cut off when Naruto summon Two Shadow Clones in his Nine tails form.

Two clones began to form something in naruto's hand: They were forming a orb like energy that looked like the Ransengan: "now its time for you to go!" Naruto then charged at Taiji-no with like a rocket: "kit listen to me she lying to you!"

Taiji-no turn her head slightly to see what making the Wind so tense,and notices naruto getting close with his most powerful attack: "Take this! Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" The Naruto's most powerful attack Connected but in a split second Taiji-no turns around with speeds that the normal eye can see, she Punched Naruto making him spin 360o turns but also hitting the ground like a rag doll. He then stop to the wall: "I told you one chance to hit me" Naruto's friends were in shock what just happen.

Naruto was barely able to stand from that blow, he coughs blood and invert back to his normal self,: you could of avoid this much pain Naruto but"She grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifts him in the air. Everyone got up and charged at Taiji-no, but some thing hit everyone

"Everyone!" Naruto shouts as much as he could. The Taiji no seems to use some kind of justu to stop them hard. She slowly turns back to Naruto and says with a small grin: "Now... I will finish what I wanted to do. Besides, even you can't stop me."

Naruto, somehow, gave his own grin to her which confuse her by raising her eyebrow.

"Hehe, you gone to far that I'll have to go even stronger." He says as his red chakra return around him but almost stronger than before.

"I would never go this far since my battle against Madara, but you ask for it! Time for... 8 Tails!" Naruto shouts as the red chakra became yellow, his eye color change from red to orange and the chakra resembles into flames as 8 chakra tails appeared behind his bottom. Then the flames began to burn the Taiji no hand that was holding him. She had to let go as Naruto went some distances from her.

"Finally, this one is a handful to deal with." The Nine Tail Fox spoke again in Naruto's mind. "But don't underestimate her. For a second, I felt her presents inside of me."

Naruto nods as he prepares to finish this fight as he gathers chakra around his two hands with 4 chakra tails helping increasing it's power.

"You hurt my sensai, you smash almost the whole village, you hurt my friends and you only want is my Tailed Beast; then I give you it, with my Tailed Beast Rasengan!" He shouts as he's about to unleashes his attack at her, but then notices her smiling.

"What's so funny? You're glad about this!" Naruto yells at her. She simply says as her smile turned eviler and red chakra appear around her.

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. Because of you to release almost all of the Nine Tails power while I was holding you, you gave me what I want. You help me create a new Nine Tail; you help me to evolve."

"Evolve?" Naruto asks himself as the red chakra got darker that still show her, but has gains 9 chakra tails on her bottom. Then she opens up her mouth as dark chakra gather and began to take form.

"Crap! Tailed Beast Ball!" both the Nine Tail and Naruto says as she fires it. Naruto then fires his Tailed Beast Rasengan in hopes to stop hers. Both attack collided in a huge explosion that blow Naruto very far that he crash to another building.

"Ouch! How the heck did she gain our power?" Naruto ask the Nine Tails. The demon fox was almost unable to answer him because he has no clue how.

"I don't know. Naruto, get far from the village so no one gets hurt from fighting her." He finally says as Naruto gives him a thumbs up. He gets off to run off, but the Taiji no immediately appears in front of him and attacks him with her 9 tails as he was sent flying and then crashing down by her giant chakra hand.

She slowly walks to him and then steps on his chest to make sure he doesn't move. She bends down and says with her unemotional face: "Naruto Uzumaki, thank you again for your services and I won't be needing you now."

"Then leave my village and friends alone!" He responds as he tries to get her off him. She then says as her face turns to an evil smile that resembles the Nine Tails: "I will, but because you became a bother to me, I'll kill you. And one more thing, I lied about Kakashi saying that and my promise."

Naruto widen his eyes in shock as he points her hand to him as dark chakra began to gather. She says to him with a finally grin: "Farewell, Naruto Uzumaki..."

The before she finish, a lightning chakra current pierce her hand that stop her jutsu. Then a giant purple fist came down at her by the side that knock her away from Naruto and send her to a building.

Naruto slowly gets up as his Nine Tail form disappear to see Sasuke with his new Susanoo mode. He says with a smirk: "Yo idiot, need help again."

"Not helping me, you jerk!" He shouts in his stupid, anger face while pointing at him which didn't bother the Uchiha. He cools off and says with smile: "Thanks anyway. I could have been kill there."

"Hn." Sasuke responds as he turns his back to him but Naruto understood that he said "No problem".

"Ouch that hurt abit then I thought" when she stepped out from the building, she had no scratches but ripped clothes her pants had the most ripped on the left leg of the pants was ripped off completely. leaving her left leg with no shoe, exposed enough that is still enough to barely covering the front her from the bottom of her pants. Dusting off the all the rubble she then looks at both at them with a smile and said , "well then lets begin."

Both embarrassed what just happen to her and covered there eyes,: "Im sorry but I think you need to cover yourself, because we can see your...um." Taiji-no confused what he said she asked him with a annoyed face expression that she didn't understand. Her eye narrowed down to look cartoonesh. "Eh? What do you mean?" with a sweat drops and she annoyed.

Sasuke responded with his point of view: "He said that he can see your "private part" you idiot?" now in chibi state Taiji-no, she pick her nose. "You don't give a lot of detail do you?" Naruto arms down to his knees with disbelieve with his eyes so small and white. "you got to be kidding me! And you call your self a bad guy!" Angry and so confused. Taiji-no flicked her booger at the a building breaking in contact. "EH!even her booger are enough to break a building apart! Thats kinda awesome but disguising at the some time."

Taiji-no Turns back to normal and begins to walk away with a annoyed and Stupid written in her face, "Where do you think your going?" Sasuke blocking Taiji-no way. Taiji-no was bored and didn't wanto bother of figthing anymore because...Her stomach begone to growl. "Well Im kinda hurry and I need a bath too and a new change of clothes. Then her pants gave way and her shirt ripped more exposing everything and she didn't notice that happening."hmm, I think thats all I need to do." Sasuke couldn't keep a strait face with out being embarrassed. Taiji-no with familier Naruto's smile she then walks passed Sasuke giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

"Sasuke! don't let her touch you!" but was too late she touched sasuke and copied everything that sasuke possesed, she smiles and begin to walk. "thank you say hi to sakura for me and her baby for me. Oh! i almost forgot." she snaps her fingers and Naruto body begone to glow and exploded pressure points in his body causing him to passout. "Naruto! You Monster" without thinking strait he charged at her. "Tsukuyomi!"Taiji-no has sasuke in one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. The jutsu traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. A Jutsu also known as Spiritual World and Darkness."Three second will pass and three whole months will pass in this world, you be cut down each until you break or die its my choice." with grin she started cut Sasuke each by each.

-Three seconds later.-

Sasuke fell to the ground,knowing that he failed the only thing he can hear was Naruto and Sasuke name: "NARUTO!" "SASUKE!" Hinata and Sakura voices can be heard. Taiji-no sees them running at them, so kicks Naruto and Sasuke to Hinata and Sakura.

"Consider them luck to survive but the next time they won't come back alive," she walks away and teleport back to the ship.

Hinata and Sakura were horrified what has happen to them and the village, but because of Naruto and Sasuke's friends they got the villagers out in time, Shikamaru and the others helped Hinata and Sakura get Naruto and Sasuke to the Hospital.

-Meanwhile ay the ship-

A Patient person waited in his throne,: "So did you succeed in your mission Taiji-no?" said Kōri, Kōri notice Taiji-no with damaged clothes. He then turns away and coughs with a blush. "yes my lord I have

copied the Nine-tails and some extra powers for you.", Bowing to Kōri not noticing him blushed. Then a sound broke the silents,with a blushed and embarrassed she looks at the Kōri and says, "sorry im kinda hurgry...hehe" with a sweat drop. Kōri fell back in a anime style fall, She grin as Naruto with a smile. "I think im craving some ranmen", begins to walk way to the ship kitchen.

Kōri notice her personality changed as Naruto, while getting up from the ground. "Taiji-no don't for get you now have three knew targets! Once your are ready changed and eaten your next mission will start."

Taiji-no gave a smile and ran to the kitchen not noticing the stares and noses bleeds everywhere.

**Sntsbueno: In our Next Chapter, Ichigo's Down fall, but before that Flash back chapter Naruto and Sasuke: The Broken Bond Repaired or something like that. LOL**


	4. Naruto And Sasuke: Broken Bond Repaired!

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri, Taiji-no, and crew from the ship and also and the new born later on the story.**

**By: Sntsbueno and DragonKnight15** **for helping with the story, DragonKnight15 is a great friend he helped me a lot, I hope you all have the chance to read on of his great creation I have ever read YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1**.

**Note: Hi everyone its me sntsbueno and I wanted to say that the chapter will be done by my best friend DragonKnight15, his filling in for me because I stayed up from yesterday on the Tuesday, May 24, 2011 to Wednesday, May 25,2011 because I was up all night drawing as always at home thinking of ideas on the story. His a great story teller and a good friend I hope you all treat him with great respect. ^-^**

**The Flashback Chapter, Naruto and Sasuke: The Broken Bond Repaired!**

**(Opening Song: ****Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance )**

Midday, at the Ville of the End:  
>A storm was blewing as both the sun and the dark clouds clashed that it seems to be dark sunlight. The statutes of both the First Hokage of Konoha and Madara Uchiha were smashed to bits.<p>

On the surface of the lake, two men were standing. They are both shinobis and were fighting against each other. One was the Hero of Konoha and the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. The other is one of the last Uchiha and a former ninja but now enemy of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.

The two were fighting hard against each other with all they got. They seem to be equal and neither one refuse to lose to the other. Fist on Kicks, weapons on weapons, Justu on Justu! Kunai vs Blade, Rasengan vs Chidori, Nine Tail Form vs Susanoo, Sage Mode vs Mangekyou Sharingan, Will of Fire vs Hatred! This is no ordinaly battle, this is a battle to save a friend. There were agurements on and back about not fighting with hatred and the other for not understanding who he is now!

The whole lake was torn in half as both wind and lightning are about to commence their finally clashed! Naruto, in his side, was his spinning wind shuriken, Rasenshuriken. And on Sasuke's, his lightning dragon, Kirin that was coming down slowly by how Sasuke wants to finish him off slowly.

"Well, this is the end of you, Naruto." Sasuke says coldly as his strongest Lightning Justu was coming down at the blond hair ninja.

"Why can't you just let your urges leave you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouts with his orange, Kyuubi eyes stare right at him as he prepares to throw his strongest Wind Justu.

"Sakura, will always love you in matter what you did or do now! But, she is willing to kill you for hurting yourself!" He continues saying as Sasuke gets ** at what he said.

"Hurting myself? What kind of stupid excuse are you going with, idiot!" Sasuke shouts back at him.

"Itachi... would never want you to kill every single innoncet person for your revenge! Madara is using you because of your hatred and your lust of power!" Naruto says as he holds his ground.

"Itachi died because of a pathetic cause that still ruin my life! I don't care if he is controlling me, as long as I make my revenge possible, nothing else matters!" Sasukes shouts back again as Kirin came down faster.

Naruto finally threw his Rasenshuriken at the lightning beast. The two attack then began to clash wildly as the two shinobis then ran at each other with one last Rasengan and one last Chidori.

You're wrong! No matter how much you spend and finally get your revenge, there will always be a hole there and you will lust more and more." Naruto shouts as he pours more power into his last Rasengan. "What's worse is that those you kill, their relatives and friends will find you and kill you!"

"So what! I don't care if they kill me! Like I said before, my revenge is all that matters to me! Besides, I'm alone and will always be!" Sasuke shouts in anger as he pour in more power into his last Chidori.

Then he notice Naruto shaking his head as he counters him: "Maybe, but we don't! All those who still believe in you that you'll be yourself will never forgive them and they will kill them and so on and so on!"

That's where it hit Sasuke. Naruto then thinks back as his eye glow in past memoires of all of their adventures as Team 7. He continues saying as his Rasengan grew in size: "That is what Hatred is no matter if you want revenge or not, others will be effect and the cycle will repeat itself again and again! Sasuke, even while you wanted revenge on Itachi in the old days, you were happy because you had others who care about you. Like me, like how I lost Jiraiya, I will never let hatred to consume me because I am never alone! I have everyone else who give me strength to overcome my Darkness and anyone else, and you're one of them!"

Sasuke was in shock that Naruto still thinks of him as a friend. He tries to say something, but Naruto beats him: "The day we met, all those times we met, I should have been a better friend, but I was an idiot before. But now, you've been there for me for bad or worse and I still think of you as a friend... my bestest friend in this whole damn world!"

Sasuke starts slowing down as Naruto's words pour in him. Naruto says with his happy grin: "You and me, no matter what mistakes we made from now or before, we'll always be friends and I will show you the light of our bonds!"

The two were about to hit each other with all they had. Sasuke says with his cold eyes: "I told you I will break those bonds! CHIDORI!"

His lightning justu gave one last boost while Naruto gave a smirk at him which confuse him. He says as his wind justu increase again: "Our likes, our dislikes, are our Bonds! Even with the hatred we have, I will break it with our BONDS! Burst through our hatred with our friendship, Bonds Rasengan!"

With everything said and done, both attacks collided in a huge explosion that took out the other explosion of their Elemental Justus. With their free hands, both Naruto and Sasuke launched one last punch. It seem Sasuke had the upper hand, but Naruto left jab got the Uchiha with one huge knock out!

Sasuke was sent falling down to the water and fell hard. Naruto barely landed as he almost fell in. Naruto was still in shock that he did it, he beaten Sasuke! However, he wasn't done yet.

He walks to Sasuke as he tries to get up, but was unable to. He saw Naruto coming to him that he was smiling. He says with a evil grin: "Well, who knew the idiot would beat me."

Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke continues saying: "Well... what are you waiting for? Kill me or I kill you!"

Naruto simply lay down beside him in the opposite side. He says with a serious tone: "No. Why should I?"

Sasuke was displeased, but not surprise. He continues saying: "Sasuke, I can't change you, not in one million years. But, I won't kill you or sent you to justice for all those you killed."

They both looked up in the sky as sunlight finally fell down on them like that day 4 years ago.

"If you do kill me when I'll let you, then it is up to you. I don't need hatred in my heart and I don't need to return you back to the village. I have all those friends there that are waiting for me to be safe and sound. I care about them and you that I don't need to fight or grow stronger without hatred in me "

Naruto finally gets up in Sage Mode that he was lying still for a while. He says to Sasuke as he tries to get up: "Sasuke, don't let Madara's words let you become something you're not. Itachi gave everything for you, so you should respect his choice and make a new life far away from all this."

Sasuke didn't said a word as Naruto walks away.

"Sasuke, you make the decision of the Uchiha clan now, so you and only you can erase that hatred from it. Make it better like your brother would want it."

That where another blow Sasuke receive as he remembers the Police Squad that Itachi was proud on.

"Good bye and I hope we don't kill each other again." Naruto says with a grin as he leaves which only left Sasuke there.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto was getting closer to where Madara is at. Suddenly, he felt someone's presents and enter his battle pose. The person appears and is reveal as Sasuke.

"Sasuke, why are you here? I won't fight you!" Naruto says as he prepares to fight him again. He then notices that he was smiling with his old smirky face.

"What do you think, I'm here to help you end this damn war and this cycle of hatred. If I want others to respect the Uchiha, then I'll start by helping my idiot, closest friend I have."

Naruto was speechless that the only thing he did was to make a surprisely smile. He says as he raises his hand to him: "Hehe, then we got one more baddy to fight!"

"Hn." Sasuke says as he shakes his hand. Sasuke couldn't help but feel better; he feels like his old self again.

"Come on! Let's kick Madara's butt and get you back with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke nods and the two run off to face their final battle against Madara and change the world!

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

**Sntbueno: Next Chapter. Madara's Down Fall !**


	5. The Fall of Madara!

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri, Taiji-no, and crew from the ship and also and the new born later on the story.**

**By: Sntsbueno and DragonKnight15** **for helping with the story, DragonKnight15 is a great friend he helped me a lot, I hope you all have the chance to read on of his great creation I have ever read YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1**.

**Note: Hi everyone its me sntsbueno and I wanted to say that the chapter will be done by my best friend DragonKnight15, his filling in for me because I stayed up from yesterday on the Tuesday, May 24, 2011 to Wednesday, May 25,2011 because I was up all night drawing as always at home thinking of ideas on the story. His a great story teller and a good friend I hope you all treat him with great respect. ^-^**

**The Flashback Chapter, Naruto and Sasuke: The Broken Bond Repaired!**

**(Opening Song: ****Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance )**

-Mountain pass-

Inside a cave, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, the very seal giant where all seven other Tailed Beasts are sealed inside of it stands as the evil and powerful Madara Uchiha waits patenting for Sasuke return to see if he did capture Naruto Uzumaki. With the remains of Killer Bee's Eight Tailed Beast's transformation and the others from the Nine-Tailed Fox, it was plently enough to commence his plan.

"The time has arrived the rise of the Ten-Tail Jinchuriki to rise and I, Madara, will take control of all the living thing in this world as it's new Jinchuriki, I just need two more Jinchuriki and my plan will be complete!" with sinister smile under his mask he then sensed sasuke's chakra from afar with naruto unconscious.

"Madara, I have returned and with Naruto Uzumaki" He says with a cold expression in his eyes.

"Sasuke-chin, what good news you brought me." Madara says in his very funny tone as he approach him. "Your mission has been complete, Sasuke... but there's one more thing to do."

Without any warning, Madara garbs his fan sword, stikes and hits Sasuke with it through his chest. Too late to block or dodge it, the attack hits him as he fell to one knee and blood comes out on him.

"Madara why did you betray me... I've done your dirty work so why?" He shouts as he coughs out blood from his mouth.

Keeping a calm tone, he says in a serious tone: "It isn't personal but its only to get people out of my plan, once I received Naruto Uzumaki, I had no further use for you like Kabuto when his justu wear out. Once the Ten-Tailed has awoken, I will create a whole new world where all our under my control and those who don't, will be destroy!.

Sasuke then grins and says: "Well, then its too bad that your not going to achieve that goal if that idiot does something about it"

Madara confused ask him: "What do you mean by t..." He then was cut off when a huge explosion occur. He turns around in shock to see a awaken Naruto as he hits the seal that held the Jinchurikis in place is broken by his Ransegan.

"That shows what a double stab is!" Naruto shouts as the statue was breaking down in pieces. When the seal has broken the Tailed-Beast were free and left this world in a blinding light.

Madara has failed to take over this world, he was crushed in defeat. He then goes after Naruto for being the result of his failure, but was stopped by Sasuke with a chidori through his body. Madara slowly knees down as he sees a undamage Sasuke smiling at him. He turns his head to see the same injure Sasuke disappear.

"A shadow clone, huh. Sasuke-chin, you double cross me first." Madara asks him as Naruto stands besides him.

"Sorry, but I made a mistake to side forces with you. It's time I pay with mine and your crimes." Sasuke says as Naruto gives him a thumbs up.

Madara then finally falls with his motionless body died. The two friends sigh as things were over as the two away to leave this cave, but Sasuke stops as he senses something is wrong. He and Naruto turn to see that Madara was standing before them alive and not a scratch on him. "Did you really think that I would be defeated by the both of you." leaving Naruto and sasuke in shock and fear.

"Then I guess we'll teach you what teamwork is! Right, Sasuke!" Naruto says as he enter Nine-Tail mode.

"Hn. Don't have to tell me twice!" Sasuke says as he enters Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo appears around him.

"It's too bad I absorb some of the Tailed Beasts chakra into me. Now... prepare yourselves to die!" Madara shouts as red chakra pour around him as he, Naruto and Sasuke charge at each other in a clash.

The battle for the shinobi world begins as the two heroes fight against the enemy of this world. Like 15 to 20 minutes pass as the battle was getting to it's end.

"Take this, Futon: Resanshirken!" Naruto shouts as he throws his powerful Wind Release justu at Madara, but he blocks it with his Rinnegan's Shinra Tensei and the Mangekyo Sharingan's Amaterasu to block that attack, but it gave Sasuke a chance to strike him with his Chidori Current and Susanoo's arrow shot. Madara passes through that attack with his Intangibility justu.

"Oh... poor Sasuke-chin, you're going to die." Madara says in a evil tone as he charges towards Sasuke. He uses Shinra Tenshi to push Sasuke back as he jumps to strike him with blade. Then, using Amaterasu with his blade strike, goes right through Susanoo which shock both Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is bad! I have only one thing that can save me." Sasuke thinks to himself as he prepares to do something that he will never forgive himself for. But then Naruto appears in between them to save his friend.

"There's no way I will never let you hurt Sasuke!" Naruto shouts while Madara still charges to kill him instead. Suddenly, Sasuke appears between them as Madara pierces Sasuke chest right through. Naruto was in shock as he screams in terror: "SASUKE!"

Madara smiles under his mask that he has taken down one problem, but then he notices that Sasuke was smiling as his whole body became like a illusion as he disappears.

"Damn, he used Izanagi until the last minute!" Madara shouts as he turns around to see a far away Sasuke on one knee as he places his hand over his right eye.

"NARUTO, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! END HIM!" Sasuke shouts in pain as Naruto nods as he places both his hand and all of his chakra tails together as a red chakra ball form.

"That won't work! I will simply..." Madara was unable to finish as a huge amount of pain appear out of nowhere as he knees on both legs. Madara didn't understand this, until Sasuke says with a grin: "It's too bad for you that you let me be close to you long enough for me to place a genjustu to stop you from using your special powers for a minute."

"Damn." Madara says in thought in horror as he slowly turns around to see Naruto smiling of victroy.

"It's over! For the shinobi world, I will create peace with beside me everyone! Your evil ends, Tailed Beast Rasengan!" Naruto shouts as he fires his most powerful attack at Madara as it grew in size. Unable to block, reflect, or dodge it, Madara was hit by Naruto's attack as he push as his body started to turn into ashes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIE BY THE LIKES OF YOU! NARUTO UZUMAKI, IF I EVER RESURRECT, I WILL KILL YOU! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" Madara shouts his finally words as the blast consume him and destroy him into ashes. The war was finally over, with Madara's death, Naruto and Sasuke did it.

Naruto and Sasuke smiles at each other but sasuke broke the silence as he groans in pain. Naruto says to him as he turns back to normal and places his hand on his shoulder: "Sasuke, how the hell did you sure that? And what's with you."

"Idiot. I use a danger genjustu that saves me from death, but I lose my right eye for using it." Sasuke says as his right eye was now useless.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to hear that. You should of let me take that blow." Naruto says with a frown. Sasuke smiles as he says: "Nay. I just feel bad that I can't use Tsukiyomi anymore."

Naruto got upset that he only cares about that. Sasuke notices that and says to cheer him up: "Idiot, don't think I only happy for that. I got you and Sakura to surprise with."

Naruto smiles happily as he pulls his friend up. With everything said and done, both Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the cave to return back to everyone else back to the Shinobi Alliance camps. While walking, Sasuke says to Naruto: "Now that Madara is out of the picture, lets finished what we started but without hatred."

"You kidding, I would love too! But, let's do that after coming back home." Naruto says with a thumbs up.

Friends united again, Naruto and Sasuke save their world and made peace as they continue their journey for peace.

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

**Sntbueno: Flash Chapter end. Next upcoming chapter Ichigo's The Fallen Shinigami**


	6. Ichigo's new enemy 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri,Taiji-no, and crew from the ship, and Tenshi Kurosaki .**

**By: Sntsbueno and ****DragonKnight15** **for helping with the story, DragonKnight15 is a great friend he helped me a lot, I hope you all have the chance to read on of his great creation I have ever read YuGiOh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1**.

**If you want to comment on the story or talk about it just give me a review and enjoy the rest of the story. :3**

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form"**

**(Opening Song: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance )**

Karakura Town

-8 Years ago after the final battle against Aizen-

Since his victory over him, Ichigo pay the price by losing his Shinigami powers. He finally can live a normal life without worrying about seeing ghost or fighting hollows, until 1 year and 5 months pass where he meets the Xcution. The group asks Ichigo to help restore his powers back, which he agrees because of strange things happening. He had a tough time getting them back, but with the help of Chad and Orihime, he them back. After some other villain appears to hurt his friends, Ichigo uses both his old powers and his Fullbring powers to defeat him.

After Ichigo defeats him and brings peace again, it seems that the 3th Espada, Tia Halibel was found alive even after Aizen slashes her and returns back to Hueco Mundo where Grimmjow Jaggerjack became king and plans to attack the Human world for his rematch against Ichigo. Little Nel somehow enters to the Human World to warn Ichigo was the danger that will come. Happy to see her, he and Orihime and everyone else started to show Nel around in their world. Orihime fixes her broken hollow mask which revert her back to her adult form as Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Former Espada #3. With that done, she hugs both Ichigo and Orihime which broke their spine for a while.

During the day of the invasion, Grimmjow, Halibel and an army of Arrancars enter the Human World for the King's fight with Kurosaki who was waiting with them with his friends beside them. They commence their battle which Team Kurosaki had to push them back away from town to not let anyone get hurt. It last one whole day in Ichigo's victory has he kicks Grimmjow a few more times before he gave up. Soul Socity order Ichigo to kill them as they are a danger, but he disagrees that they all can live in peace. Ichigo offers Grimmjow a peace treaty to never attack the Human World as long as he fights him every month of every year in Hueco Mundo. He agrees which gave him the chance to battle Kurosaki as many times until he falls. With that, a new trust was made.

After a long since that fight, he and Orihime start having a conversation about what happen to her when Ulquiorra took her. They also discuss how he was brought back when he died by his hands by her crying words before she was about to die by him too and he releases his full Hollow powers. At that same time, both said they did what they did for the other, but Orihime by mistake said she loves him. He freak out at first, but simply smiles as he kisses her on the lips. After that, the two started dating and learing to become stronger for the other.

Months in training to prepare for another enemy to rise, Ichigo demands his hollow self to gain full control of his hollow powers in a fight. Hollow Ichigo agrees only if he beats him. He does, but as usual, Hollow Ichigo says it will take him a long time for him to gain full control with more training of course. He asks Neliel, Halibel and even Grimmjow to help him get full control over his hollow powers. They agree as they train once a day for at least more than 5 hours in Hueco Mundo.

Meanwhile, Ichigo decides to start training to reuse the Final Getsuga Tensho without losing his powers again. With Uyru, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Orihime and everyone else, he achieves to use the Final Getsuga Tensho without losing his Reiatsu again, but it only last for 1 hour and he momentary loses his powers for one day.

Orihime asks Rukia to become a stronger with her reiatsu to protect herself and Ichigo too. She appears and finally possess greater power than before.

After a while later, Ichigo propose to Orihime which was their greatest day ever. They both got marry and one year later, they had a son by the name of Tenshi Kurosaki. Ichigo's father was proud as he kicks his son every time he made that great choice. Both Ichigo and Orihime lived a happy life and still have connections to all their closest friends and comrades. Things were finally better.

-Hueco Mundo-

A tall lean man was standing. He stood at 6'0 foot. His skin pale white, his clothing all but, torn or destroyed from a fight. His wrists and ankles had red tuffs of fur flailing about in the wind. His orange long hair flowed in the wind it flailed about whipping wildly. The most astonishing yet terrifying thing though was the mask It was like a bone-structured mask with two crimson lines streaking down the eye sockets and passed the bone shaped teeth with it ending at the chin. The dark eye sockets showed single color of yellow eyes with pitch-black darkness.

This hollow has hissed, if it not in control of his powers, but he stood there waiting for something, suddenly he blocked a upcoming sword, a man with light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the _Panthera_ genus of cats, as well as the red marks on eyes, he wares white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. On his back near the right side of his Hollow hole.

**Come on grimmjow! How long are you going to keep me waiting**!, said the tall lean, but the was attacked by two women, one with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. her Zampakutōhorizontally across her back. The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard.

"Don't let your guard don't Ichigo Kurosaki..?" her sword was stopped by his bare hand, and he jumps away when the other woman tried to take him behind. She has hazel eyes and blue-green hair. a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. The remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. The location of her Hollow hole is currently unknown. Her clothing consists of a simple green Arrancar uniform , tears to become a top and skirt. A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada.

"Damn!" said the green haired woman. She was barely able to dodge the sword from the tall lean man. Ichigo! You could of cut off my head!", with a sweat drop from her face.

"**Sorry Nel, im still getting used to this form, let all take a break."** said the tall lean man known as Ichigo. Ichigo transform back his Bankai form and then after to his Shikai form. "Sigh! Wow that took a lot out of me." said Ichigo massaging his shoulder.

"You were able take on Tres Espadas, Ichigo-sama?" said Tier Harribel (Tia halibel's real name) in a clam but relaxed tone and sitting two feet away from Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't like the idea to rest while there fight is still going. "ICHIGO! were not done, let go at it again Ichigo!" Grimmjow said in a angry and annoyed tone.

"Sigh! Grimmjow even if I did wanted to I can't its time for me to go back home anyway." gets up from the ground brushing off dirt off his clothes. "Teir? Can you do the honor of opening a passage for me?" with a blush hidden behind her mask. "As you wish Ichigo-sama." with a snap with her fingers she opens a portal/gate to the world of the living. "See you tomorrow everyone and you too Grimmjow!"

"HM!"looks away in defeat.

-The world of the living -

-Karakura Town -

-ally-

The wind began to blow away some trush out the ally but then a orb begun to form with black aura and electricity around it. Almost that something that didn't belong in this world was coming. The orb took shape and a woman took its place. She had black hair, with hazel/amber eyes, a cloak with the ship's army's logo, pants the show her sides of her leg(almost like halibels), shirt with no sleeves and glove with with no finger cover. "Transfer complete, Beginning Mis..."said Taiji-no then fell to the ground hitting the ground face first making a crater the same shape as her body. "...sion!" She got up and started to get mad. "You Son of Bitch! I swear humans are so stupid, I don't know how father ever made you humans" yelling in to her communicator to the transporter. "Sorry miss Jinsoku-na shi. I made a miner wrong calculation." said a scared woman.

"Sigh! Its alright im here and In one piece" holding her back and bending back word touching the ground with her hands while her front facing the opposite direction and her upper body in eh opposite side. Then she cracked her back and bend back to her height again. With a big fox grin. Well then Ichigo Kurosaki your hollow powers will be mine!.

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

**Sntsbueno: comments / Review or anything you like to say about the sorry? I know I ended it real short but I needed to do that for a bit.**


	7. Unforgiving pass

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri,Taiji-no, and crew from the ship, and Tenshi Kurosaki .**

**Story Created By: Sntsbueno ,DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin,Redwallfan2000 **

**If you want to comment on the story or talk about it just give me a review and enjoy the rest of the story. This Chapter was writen By Okaami-chin please respect her great work.**

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form"**

**(Opening Song: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance )**

"Well then Ichigo Kurosaki your hollow powers will be mine!" Taiji-no promised with her knowing foxy grin.

She sniffed the air to smell a familiar crisp but warm scent floating in the air.

RAMEN!

Smelling her and Naruto's favorite meal, she ran to the nearest food stand to order some. It was already starting to get dark, and as much as she wanted to start on the mission right away, after slurping down bowls of ramen, she was stuffed and sleepy.  
>She walked past the humans, not caring if they were looking at her strangely, it didnt matter to her. Her feet pounded against the concrete, till her feet dragged her to the open space of this place called a Park. At at least thats what she read on the sign.<br>She could feel the device inside her body, reminding her who she belonged to. .. . Kori.

"Ill just do it later, I always get the job done anyways, he should stop his Bitching"

Taiji-no took a seat on an unoccupied bench and flopped her body down on it. She rubbed her warm belly that was filled with food and she sighed happily.  
>The wind was warm and soothing making her take in the wonderful sights of this world known as the World of the Living. She observed the nature around her, seeing birds fly, the people talking and the beautiful colors all around.<p>

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan!" 

"C'mere you little rascal!"

Laughs and giggles were heard from a family not too far away from the bench. Taiji-no looked on with her amber eyes, watching intently.

The little girl was getting raised up and down by the supposed parents before the older brother was hugging her tightly to his chest. Taiji-no was intrigued by the sight, but then. . . the unknown thump in her heart that made her chest ache.

Family.

she got up from her seat and walked quickly past the family to an empty space near the base of a random tree. She leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking back, of where she thought her family was.  
>"Why do I have to remember them?"<p>

FLASH BACK  
>"Yugi!" The voiced boom across the palace. The servants and maids shook, startled at the booming voice. A young man, tall with broad shoulders, purple eyes filled with strength and power walked smoothly across the hall.<p>

He is always this impatient aren't you Nii-san?

"YUGI!"

His boots tapped the floor repeatably before he came across the huge double doors. He pushed them aside and walked right in meeting the joyful and playful gaze of his almighty prince.

"Zues Ouji-sama, why have you summoned me?"

Zues walked down from his throne and looked at the slightly smaller man with a smile. Zues, otherwise known as the Prince of all gods, and the son of God. He was a taller man, with black spiked hair with a spot of Grey in his mane.

His blue eyes were bright and playful, kinda unbeiftting for a Prince, but he can be serious the way he wants to be.

"My little brother, gather out siblings to the Garden immediately to see your new sister!" Zues told him.

Yugi's eyes widened at the thought of a new comer. Father has already made another?  
>Other than that, Yugi was happy to see that Zues was excited, and he was sure tha his other siblings would like it too. But it was kinda awkward knowing that there is another girl on the way.<p>

"Yugi! Come on! Go on and tell them!"

"Yes sir!"

Using his power of lfight, he flew quickly to the Garden, with the news waiting to be yelled out.

AT THE GARDEN OF EDEN~  
>"Ichigo, please get down from there, you might hurt yourself!"<p>

"Oh please, Im the goddess of Nature, Ill be fine! Stop worrying so much Asuka." Ichigo calle dout letting her body hang from the tree she was resting at. Asuka was right below laying across the grass, her head being raised by Kasumi's leg who was leaning against another tree.

"She is right, if she falls, well we cant do much, the damage has already taken place."Ericka laughed out loud coming out form the stream of water that flowed around the Garden of Eden.

Giggles and laughs were heard all around the garden, except for Ichigo who glared at Ericka who now came out from the water, wrapping a towel around her body.  
>"Hardy har har, you are soooo smooth Ericka. . "<p>

Ericka laughed again drying her hair out with a towel, "Im the goddess of water, of course Im smooth."

Ichigo jumped down from the tree and pouted before walking away from the giggling trio. Asuka sat up and playfully swatted Ericka's exposed thight.

"You can be so mean sometimes Ericka! Go say sorry!" Asuka scolded playfully.

"Yes mom. Kasumi can you dry me off, so I can find her?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes and looked up from her nails, where she had been using a nail filer for the past 30 minuts now.  
>"Just because Im hot (She is the goddess of Fire), doesnt mean I have to dry you off."<p>

"Oh your funny. Spare me your concieted talks and just dry me off already!"

"No!"

Asuka sighed and closed her eyes, "Here we go again."

Kasumi and Ericka normally have thier arguements and normally it would lead to hurt feelings before they make up and start all over again. Ichigo the more sensitive younger girl, was obviously outdoorsy and very clingy to her nature like personality. Asuka would like to think of her as a cat.

Asuka was hsook out of her thoughts when she heard a question asked directly from her sister Asumi.

"Oh Asumi, you have returned, whats up?"  
>Asumi brought Ichigo over, and looked at her sisters witha small smile on her face.<p>

"Yugi's back. He has some news for us!"

Squeals and giggles were heard more from Ichigo, she always had this close bond with Ichigo. Much like how Ericka and Kasumi were close, and like Asumi and Asuka.  
>Ichigo was bouncing up and down tugging at everyones clothes, making them roll thier eyes. Ericka bent down and hugged Ichigo, whispering a quick Im sorry, before Ichigo whispered back, that she will get her back later, before giving a quick kiss on her cheek.<p>

The girls walked back to the garden to do a quick self check up on thier selves to look more presentable to thier brother.

"Calm down Ichigo. Yugi is on his way." Asumi said.

"And im here. Im home!"

Yugi called to thier attention, before he was tackled to the ground by Ichigo and Ericka.  
>"Oooof! Okay okay! Ichigo, Ericka get off me!"<p>

Ericka and Ichigo pulled themselves off of Yugi and gave him thier brightest smile, " We just missed you! You were gone the whole time, and Zues-niisan made Asumi the kill joy babysit us."

Asumi eyes narrowed at Ericka's description, but pushed it aside. "Untrue. Yugi-otouto, welcome back."

Yugi smiled at the slightly shorter girl and gave her a hug, and a kiss to the forehead as he always did with his little sisters who were just a couple of thousand years younger than him, "Hey, how did you handle all these brats?"

"HEY!"

Asumi shrugged, before kasumi cut in and gave Yugi a big bear hug, "Yugi! Welcome back, and who are you calling brats?"

Yugi rubbe dhis head sheepishly, " Uh did I say that?"

"Yes he did, and hey guys!" The booming voice came back.

Everyone turned thier heads to see Zues standing in front of them with a wide grin on his face.

He looked like he was going to burst with glee same with Yugi, who was sharing the same grin on his face.

The girls looked at thier brother with suspicion, and before they can get the chance to say soemthing, a little blob no taller than thier leg hieght, stepped foward with her hand in her mouth.

Ericka and Ichigo and Kasumi had similar shocked faces, before their expressions changed from shock to awe, to adoration.

Asumi looked at the small girl with a small smile on her lips.

"Everyone. . .meet your new sister. . . Taiji-no the Goddess of Dimensions and the creator of humanoids."

Ericka was the first to greet the younger girl, before the younger girl known as Taiji-no hid behind Zues's more taller body.

Zues chuckled before patting Taiji-no head in affection. "Dont be so forward ericka, she is just a little shy."

Ericka pouted, she always loved children, and its kinda sad that one little girl is too shy for her motherly charm. Ichigo lookes like she is scaring her with her upfront personality, Kasumi well was kinda shy as well , but tried to make her advance to her. But Taiji-no still refused to step up and meet her new sisters.

Zues cursed under his breath when he heard the clouds above him thunder. Ooohs were heard from Yugi and the girls, and Zues rolled his eyes.

"Father is calling Zues." Asumi chuckeled, "He looks pretty mad."

"Oh shut up! Father will be mericful to me. . .. I hope."

Asumi looked to the little girl and held her hand out, with the help of Yugi, the little girl came forward and clinged to her leg. Kasumi and Ericka glared at thier sister, before pouting and staring at Zues for answers.

"She is clingy to usually one person. *BOOM BOOM* YES FATHER IM COMING! GIVE ME A SECOND PLEASE!"

Zues ran a hand through his hair before lookin gto Yugi and the oldest who was Kasumi.  
>"Look after her, and please no fighting over her, she is everyone's little rascal." He laughed before flying off.<p>

END OF FLASH BACK!

PRESENT TIME!

"I am thier little rascal arent I?" She laughed at the bitter memory.

BACK TO FLASHBACK!

Several centuries had past and Taiji-no had started to get used to her life in the Kingdom of Heaven. She had also gotten a tad bit taller and she is about to Ichigo's thigh level. (Which is still short considering that Ichigo is the shortest out of everyone.) But taiji-no was able to open up a bit more, more so around Ericka and Asuka(Goddess of Light in the Darkness) now, since the Taiji-no likes to stay on the quieter side of the family.

Ichigo was fun to hang around, but it often lead to dangerous situations since Ichigo likes to be a tad to rough with her playful attitude. And the rest of the girls are trying to make Asumi spend more time with them, but the girl refused being a little bit scared of her own powers (Goddess of Darkness in the Light)around the little girl. She is afraid to tempt to her, and taint her. After a while, they let her come at her own pace. Yugi was the more protective always tryin got be at her side as posiible, with ericka joking that he was creeping her out which ** him off slightly since Zues and Father kept telling him that Taiji-no needs to be more in the prescense of females.  
>Taiji-no grew to be very intelecttual and very self reserved. She gotten a bit out of her shell, but still noentheless shy.<p>

Through out her studies, she was very into the Battle of the Heavens. On how her other brothers and sister fought against her Uncle Lucifer and her cousin Hades. But most of her brothers and sisters were deefeated and killed, leaving Yugi, Zues, Asumi, Asuka,Kasumi, ericka to be her only siblings left.

She found it sad that her Father had to suffer so much loss, so he ended up stepping in in the battle and throwing Lucifer and Hades from the Heavens to the spiralling swirl of enferno we know as Hell.

"You still reading the book little Taiji?" Asumi whispered.

Taiji-no nodded at her sister, her teeth wide, " Its a very good story and its good for my brain at least that what Yugi-onii-chan said."

Asumi rolled her eyes but laughed, "Of course Yugi. . But why do you like the book?"

"Leave her to the book Asumi and get your butt over here and swim with us!" Ericka yelled to her splashing some water her way.

Asumi wiped the water from her thighs before turning to the girl waiting for her answer.

"I like the tradgedy of it all, the loss. . Is that wierd?" She asked innocently.  
>Asumi eyes dimmed before walking up to her and patting her head, "Nothings wrong, Im just curious, now lets go get your sister Ericka back with a little dark magic?"<br>Taiji giggled before whispering out a plan in her ear.

PRESENT TIME

" And so I pranked her by turning Ericka in to an elf figure and Asumi held her upside down with her dark magic and the rest of the family including the boys tickled ericka nonstop until she begged for mercy. . . . "  
>Taiji-no sighed, "Wow. . .but that was so long ago. . ."<br>Then she remembere the task she had to fulfill for Kori, but she knew it wont be easy. Naruto may be easy to dispatch, but Ichigo. . Ichigo Kurosaki seemed a bit more of a challenge.  
>But the name Ichigo brought back more bitter memories. ."They hated me. . . I was sure of it. . "<p>

The voice in the back of her head, was telling her something. Afterall these many millenias Taiji-no grew bitter, and she knew why. The talks and teh loks she remebered being inside the Palace, made her angry.

FLASH BACK!

"Is it her?"  
>"Yea its her!"<br>"The freak of a Goddess. . . "  
>"Why does the Father want her?"<br>"We cant question with the Father, we just have to deal with her."  
>"But I heard she turned people to elves and this strange creatures with difromities."<p>

Taiji stopped her stride, she is now about 8 milennia years old (does that make sense?) and grown to be more mature beyond her years now and turned to the whispering maids that were hiding behind a palace column.

"Stop talking like that and get back to work!" She barked, making the maids run before they were scolded again.

Taiji-no breathed out slowly before turnin gher eyes back to her direction to where she is walking. She had just stopped practicing her Latin Lesson with Kasumi, and her fecing lessons with Yugi, now she was off to get some tea with her other sisters Asuka and Ericka.

It was funny that in the Palace of Heaven that they had to do thier own lessons and get thier own education. Strange but she had to do something to keep timing moving in her seemingly immortal life.

But getting everything right was just as hard. She wasnt the real smartest to catch on quickly like Asumi and Kasumi. She was more laid back like Ichigo and Ericka who were lazy like her.

"Man after tea, its back to Latin then back to choir. Sigh. ." She sighed before forcing the double doors to the indoor cafe. Ichigo who was forced to be the maid in serving tea for the enxt millenia due to a lost bet that Asuka and Kasumi though about. That Ichigo had to resist climbing on trees, but knowing Ichigo, she bailed, making her the maid.  
>Ichigo grumbled out a hello before pulling out a chair for Taiji to sit at.<p>

"Sleepy much Taiji-chin?"  
>Taiji flopped down on the open chair before pulling the tea that placed on the table to her lips.<p>

"*Sips* Ahh yea I guess, just feeling a bit lazy. . Kasumi is sure serious about the Latin lesson. Man."

Asuka giggled before taking a bite out of her parfait. "Yea she sure is, at leas you have Yugi to keep your mind motivated in fighting."  
>Taiji-no sighed and leaned agianst her seat and breathed out a bored sigh, "But Onii-san isnt challenging me enough."<p>

Ericka who had now popped up in the conversation looked at her, "What about asking the tied best fighter, Asumi?"

"She wont train me!"

Asuka slapped ericka on the head, "You already know why she wont. She gets to into it since fighting is her prime aspect. She can kill her!"

Taiji frowned, "I can take her on!"

Asuka looked at her with pride, but she smiled at her sadly, "Listen, you are still too young. . . your are only about 8 thousand years old, we are just worried about you. But. . .are you sure you want to take Asumi on?"  
>Ericka couldnt hold in the smirk she had on her face, Taiji-no was knwon to be prideful and into challenges much like Ericka is.<p>

"Yup, tell her to bring it on."

"Tea-time is up go back to class now."

Asuka stood up and patted her shoulders, and Taiji looked up to her, " Wait at the Garden of Eden, I'll tell Kasumi about cancelling your Latin lesosn, and I'll call Asumi to have your duel."

Taiji-no smiled looking forward to the duel, and raced out to the Garden to practice for her up coming duel.

Here is the rest of what i had!

GARDEN OF EDEN  
>THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD!<p>

Wood was hitting the dummies as Taiji was expectantly waiting for the duel to happen.  
>Its about time too. . .everyone in this family has to see that Im getting better.<br>"Oh but they dont think that."

Taiji-no turned around at the sound of the raspy voice. She stood up from her seat and watched the leaves fall around teh garden, making her dizzy.

The wind began to get colder as the voice that was hiding became louder and louder.  
>"Oh my dearest apologies. . . Father and Uncle would be most disappointed of I didnt introduce my self."<p>

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Taiji-no held her hair to keep from blwoing in her face, and she started to get nervous and scared. Her sister and brothers werent here anymore beside her. . .  
>The wind died down and when she opened her eyes, she fell back on her butt.<br>The man stood and helped her to her feet, but she roughly shook his hand off and stepped away from him. Her voice quivering much like how she did when she first met her family. She felt vunerable.

The man stood young and proud, his short hair neat and tidy. He had a this aura of death and fear, that made her shiver, but she knew if a stranger ever set foot on teh Garden, she would have to hold out till her family could get to her.  
>His gold eyes looked down on the girl as she trembled in fear, "I am Hades. . . Your lovable cousin."<p>

"Hades. . ." She said with distaste. "I cant believe I knew him. . . I cant believe he is related to me. . Why. . . why di dI belive him?"

"Hades. . . "

Hades laughed and wiped a tear from his eye, "i was hoping you couldbe calle dme Onii-san or something."

Taiji-no glared at him and pointed her small sword at him, "That is only meant for my real brothers. Zues onii-chan and Yugi onii-chan. ."

Hades smirked and bent down so thier eyes were very close, "And do you think your bleoved Onii-chan really care?"

Taiji-no tilted her head in confusion ," What are you talking about. . ."  
>"You know already. . . with your growth your family is getting tired of you."<p>

"NO!"

Hades sighed, "See how tired I am talking to you?"

Taiji-no stopped her rant, and looked at Hades. Hades circled the girl his voice getting deeper.

"Asumi-onnesan know she wont fight you, you are her beloved little sister that she wont hurt. But you would want her to care to see you grow in front of her while she fights you right?"

For an 8 thousand year old she was able ti process the information and look sadly.  
>Hades bent down and patted her head, "If you need to show them what you got, you need to demand them to look at you as a an equal. You are a Goddess, and its about time you need to SHOW them that."<p>

Hades places something in her palm, and Taiji-no unconciously closed her palm letting the information sink in.

Hades stepped back and disappeared, letting the evil laugh emit from his throat, "Father Lucifer. . you should be pleased."

Taiji-no opene dher palm to see a small device in her hand, but she knew for a fact that she would have to use it when her judgement is right.  
>"Taiji-no. . . Lets fight."<p>

Taiji-no looked at her family who was now sitting in a circle looking at the two girls inside. Everyone was suprisingly shocked to see Taiji-no not as pumped as she was a couple of mintues ago.

Asumi looked at her younger sister, seeing that she is troubled.  
>"What is it Taiji. . do you want to fight me or not?"<p>

Taiji-no looked at everyone angrily, and seethed at Asumi. This hadnt gone unnoticed by Yugi.

"What is wrong with you Taiji-no?"

"Tai-tai?" Ichigo squaked out, "whats wrong?"

"NOTHING! QUIT TRYING TO TREAT ME LIKE A LITTLE KID, IM A GODDESS TOO JUST BE QUIET!"  
>Everyone's eyes widened at the anger coming from the little girl, and everyone wasnt liking it. Especially Asumi.<p>

Asumi looked at taiji-no seriously and tapped her sword on the ground, "We are doing it for your own good. Too young-"

"QUIET! YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!"

God sat back in shock and everyone had gasped and covered thier mouths. Asumi was devastated before her face hardened, "Mother. . . I know I am not mother. ."  
>"THEN QUIT ACTING LIKE ONE!"<p>

Every female stoo dup and looked Taiji-no very sadly, "Taiji you are getting out of line. . stop acting like that and fight her already."

Yugi and Zues were troubled at the word of their mother, and everyone was well aware of the fate of thier mother.

Thier mother was a goddess much like everyone in heaven, and she was the goddess of peace as she tried to stop the fight in the Battle of the Heavans from getting out of hand. But one of Lucifer's underlings had killed her, leaving everyone at a bitter loss. And everyone knew that Taiji-no was born way before the battle but she was sent away at the time of the battle for 5000 years. And since Mother was the goddess of peace she was bale to make the family easier. Kasumi and Ericka and Asuka werent having to fight as often and got along much like sisters would. Yugi and Zues were able to grow up to be men of honor and also fully show them what it meant to be a man on the battle field. But she was able to help Asumi into dealing with her dark power.  
>Which meant that everyone knew especially that Asumi the closest to mother. And it devastated to se eher get killed, thats why she never fought.<p>

When mother died, she went mad and killed Lucifer's army by the thousands. And everyone used that advantage to help and defeat lucifer. But afterwards, no one spoke of it until now.

Yugi stood up and placed steady hands at Asumi's body who was tensing.

"Asumi dont fight."

"She wants to fight then she will get one."  
>Taiji-no didnt let Asumi's powerful aura discourage her, and she took her stance.<br>God sat on his seat looking over his older daughter and his younger daughter ready to fight and sighed.  
>"BEGIN!"<p>

Taiji-no took the first move and started with an upper ehad strike. Which was parried easily by Asumi who was now looking blanky at her. Taiji-no tried to get on her blindside, but then Asumi tripped her and held her sword at Taiji's neck.

"I win, you lose. . .now leave my sight."

Taiji-no scrambled to her feet, and when Asumi wasnt looking, Taiji-on walked up to her and through a right hook at her jaw.

"I want a rematch!:

"Out of discussion!"

"GIRLS ENOUGH!"

Taiji-no looked at her father and yelled at him, "YOU DONT CARE ENOUGH! IM CALLED A FREAK EVERYDAY AND YOU GUYS DONT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"  
>Everyone was silent.<p>

"MOTHER DIDNT DIE BECAUSE OF UNCLE LUCIFER. SHE DIED CUASE YOU DIDNT CARE ENOUGH TO SAVE HER!"

"TAIJI-NO ENOUGH-"

Taiji-no was very irrtated her she was fuming when her father refused to listen.  
>"HADES WAS RIGHT! YOU GUYS DONT CARE!"<p>

She then started to fight everyone. she was lashing out and the power of her anger started to make every plant and life start to die out in the Garden. God couldnt even step in, his power will surely crush them all by his sheer breath.  
>Kasumi ignited a fire covering everyone in a tight circle, Ericka made water arms to try to repress Taiji-no, but taiji-no had other plans, she had her humannoid army fighting along with her. Yugi swiped and destroyed another Humanoid, his body starting to get tired. Zues the prince was also getting exhausted the humanoids kept coming back endlessly.<p>

Taiji-no watched as her brother and sisters fight her humanoids. She felt as if she should stop, but the anger and jealousy inside her kept bubbling and manifesting inside her head along with Hades words.  
>True. They were all just. . .heartless<p>

"TAIJI! ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ichigo yelled to her desperately.  
>ericka who dodged another blow, "TAIJI-NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT WE WENT THROUGH TOO, PLEASE UNDERSTAND OUR FEELINGS TOO!"<p>

"tAIJI-NO! STOP YOU ARE NOT TH EONLY ONE HURT! LISTENING TO HADES IS NOT THE WAY TO GO THROUGH WITH YOUR ANGER! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!"

"QUIET! BY MY POWER, AND THE LORDS OF THE TUNDRA, FREEZE THE HEARTS OF MY OPRESSORS."

A rush of a cold blur opened from the palm from her palm, crushing the crystal and covering everyone in the circle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FATHER TAIJI-NO!"

Crystal of cold started to wrap around everyone. Kasumi seeing what the crystals wer forming around thier bodies making them ahrd to move. She made the fires in her body flare and tried to stop the formation. But the fires werent helping. She looked to her right to see Ericka petrified and terrified. She is water and water and Ice would make more ice.

"YUGI! DO SOMETHING!"

Yugi slashed another clone who were unaffected, "IM TRYING KASUMI!"  
>Everyone watche din horro as Ericka's body was now slwoly getting covered before finally her head sinking. Ericka knew her body was slowly freezing, but it wasnt so cold. It was actually warm and comforting almost making her sleepy.<p>

"ERICKA!"

"Everyone look!"

Zues too started to fall into the hands of the cold before his body fell to the ground covered in crystal ice.

"ZUES!"

Kasumi cursed when she felt the ice not stopping its charge, and could see Asuka and Ichigo falling soon right after. Yugi was barely hanging on, and he could see taiji-on eye filled with hatred and anger.

"Please. Taiji-no. . . .we are family. . .you can stop this. . ."

"Sorry Yugi. . you will be gone."

"ARGH!"

Kasumi glared at Taiji-no before seeing a sliver of fright in her eyes. What is she-  
>But it was too late for her. . .seeing that she was going to fall anyway.<p>

THUD!

All that there was left was Asumi whose legs and arms were already frozen, but she was still able to keep fighting and getting closer to Taiji-no.  
>Asumi was forced to her knees finding out that the ice was too heavy. .<p>

"Taiji. . listen to me. .you have bested me here. but please remember that we had always loved you, though we cannot die. . .we. . .will. . . .live . . . forever . . . .swearing we love you. . "

The last lesser goddess fell to her knees. Finally it was just taiji-no and God.  
>God looked in horror seeing his eldest sons and daughters fallen to the cruel spells of Hades interference. He looked at Taiji-no who looked as if she woken up from a terrible nightmare.<p>

"Father. . . ."

God felt the thump in his chest get shallower. . as he walked up to taiji-no putting his large hands on her head before whispering out a few words. Before Taiji-no. . . fell to her knees.

God looked sadly at the Garden and all of his fallen spawn. Tears trailed down his cheek seeing that his heavenly family had fallen apart. He looked at the crystal that was on Taiji-no's palm and looked at it.  
>It was hell crystal forged by the Styx river and God was well aware of the power. Freeze anyone in a certain perimeter.<br>God clenched his hand tightly the crystal breaking it, as he was walking away to the gates that guarded the Garden of Eden.  
>He looked sadly at his fallen, before using his key to lock the gate. . .<p>

Flash back end

Taiji-no sat up from her little walk from memory lane, and breathed out. She could still feel the chills of how she single handily-well almost single handily wiped out her family in mere minutes.

And then her father. . God, sealed her up for her own good before she was released by Kori. Taiji-no remembered her time inside her sealed prison. She felt cold empty and merely floating around in her subconscious. Memories she has to relive, memories she wanted to throw away.

"Darn. . "  
>Taiji-no also remembered the time she was released and she had looked back on her frozen siblings, who were still eternally asleep. She figured she killed them, but Kori pointed out, that she never intended to do such a thing.<br>And Taiji-no was confused, why didn't she had the intent to kill her own flesh and blood?

They hated her. . . .  
>But. . .<p>

She looked and remembered in her mind the one sister, who swore that everyone loved her.

".we. . .will. . . .live . . . forever . . . .swearing we love you. . "

Taiji-no presently blinked and stood quickly to her feet, at the voice that just whispered through her ear. Her feet shifted at the howls of the wind, and she felt uneasy and very uncomfortable.

" . . . .he lied then."

She knew for a fact that Hades her cousin lied to her. And she knew for a fact. . . .that when ever there is a fight in the Palace of Heaven. . .before anyone falls asleep. . . they would say that they had loved one another. It was promise made by everyone. . and everyone has followed through. . more importantly the sister that hasn't been around the most. . . Asumi.

She felt a tear roll down her eye, but she didnt bother wiping it away. She bit her cheek and prevent letting out a wail.  
>Kasumi, the fiery sarcastic goddess, her partner in pulling the best comebacks in the Palace for every situation. Her attitude influence Taiji-no's own, by making her throw the most comebacks in the family.<p>

"That really did come in handy. . . (referring to her fight with Naruto)

Ericka the playful yet serious goddess, that was her partner in crime with pulling the greatest pranks and mayhem, as well as her tag team buddy to do die hard competition against the boys in everything, education, fighting, the art. . .

"I did had the talent, and the prankster attitude. . . . "

Yugi and Zues her overly protective brothers, and to Taiji-no. . .they were her idols. They are the bravest and the most merciful in the family, and of course they had been protective of her for years. . . and now Taiji-no could see why they had did that to protect her. Yugi gave her fighting lessons, to protect herself. Zues gave her strength and confidence to accomplish anything.

"I was brave. . .and strong. . but not in the way you guys were. . ." she stated stoically.

Asuka the gentle and quiet goddess, that brings out the sympathetic and softer side of Taiji-no instead of the mischievous attitude from Kasumi and Ericka or the brashness of Zues and Yugi. Taiji-no's time with her was no more than simple conversations, reading a book to each other, or just helping Taiji-no get through her bad days.

Taiji-no let out a weak laugh, "She is surely the Goddess of Light. Always lighting up my day."  
>Ichigo who touched her inner liking to Nature and life, was enough to keep her occupied instead of listning to boring lessons all day long. She would be helping Ichigo plant, weed, water making the Garden of Eden flourish. But the Garden she knew now would've been covered with the lack of life.<p>

". . ."  
>Asumi her sister of a few words, and when ever she said something. It was the truth, and the truth that Taiji-no denied before she was lastly sealed in her frozen prison.<p>

Taiji-no pulled out a lone black crystal, and squeezed it. She looked to the clouds and stared at it seriously.  
>"Maybe a family reunion is now in order..." She she took off for the sky.<p>

BEEP BEEP!  
>Taiji-no pulled out the communicator out of her ** pocket and held it to her ear. <p>

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" 

Taiji-no rolled her eyes, at Kori's tone. "Getting Ichigo is not easy, and Im pretty sure, you would want a bit more assitance." 

A heavy sugh was heard on the other line, "What do you have in mind?" 

Taiji-no stopped her flight when her feet planted on teh ground. "How about a couple of Gods and Goddesses on our side?"

SIlence.

"Restrain them."  
>"Already have a plan for it."<p>

CLICK!

Taiji-no put her phone back before turning her attention to the golden gates that loomed over her head.  
>The Garden of Eden.<br>Her home. 

She noticed the faint feeling of a barrier, she found it pesky so she used the inner power of the Kyuubi to tear the gates apart, with the simple flick of her finger. 

Her boots crunched against the dead plants, as she looked and reveling her self in the memories. The trees were no longer green and full of animals, but just empty branches with the taste of death. 

"It has sure been eons since I have been here. ." 

As she made her way deeper, she could feel the cold wrapping around her fluidly. It meant she was close. And to her eyes she was already there. 

She looked up seeing her family for the first time. 

They float by the use of ice, that kept them suspended on the ground. Thier faces, sleeping but cold and lost. 

Taiji-no looked and let her finger trace the cold ice underneath. The ice was of course cold to the touch, but it never hinted melting. She placed the the devices much like th eone on her body right on the chest of her siblings. The device not caring about the ice in the way, somehow drilled its way, through the ice and into their bodies leaving a bit of blood there. 

Taiji-no sat in front of the frozen bodies, unsure what to do. Confrontation right tout of the ice, could mean the possible exchange of her life. But Kori got everything under control. .so it should be okay.  
>A family reunion. . surely she didn't want to have to com seem them like this. . <p>

Taiji-no stood up and began to chant with one thing in mind. Things are different now. . .they have no choice but to obey me. 

"Wake, and rise, let the blood of the dead lose its icy prison, and let the warm flow of vigor and power, empower you again." 

With just that the Ice shattered and multiple thuds were heard as bodies hit the ground. Taiji-no found some old vine and bounded each persons hand before waiting for them to fully defrost and waited for their awakening. 

She waited and waited till finally all of them begun to stir and wake. Kasumi, Yugi,Ichigo, Ericka, Asumi, Asuka, and Zeus then all sat forward with thier eyes laying on their now grown Taiji-no who gave them a lazy way with a cocky grin. 

They voices were numb, their eyes were wide. 

"Tai. . ."

"Tai-Tai-"

"Taiji-no. . " 

Their voices dreamy with a bit of shock. Before they had to blank out again. Taiji-no turned on her phone and called Kori who picked up on the first ring. 

"Taiji-no this better be good." 

"Pick us up at the Karakura park, I have 7 followers here. And I'm sure you want to test their loyalty."

Silence.

"Ill be there in 5."

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**


	8. La familia

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**My OCC: Kōri,Taiji-no, and crew from the ship, and Tenshi Kurosaki .**

**Story Created By: Sntsbueno ,DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin,Redwallfan2000 **

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form"**

**(Opening Song: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance )**

**-Karakura Town -**

**CHAPTER: La Familia**

Kori's P.O.V.(meaning point of view)

Its been two days since, Taiji-no Re-waken her brothers and sisters, it took ten days to for their powers to return to full, but they weren't near her power since the last time, she then had somehow to convince her brothers and sisters to work, with her and Kori, but as noble as they were. Kori had told them the devices that Taiji-no and the others had, if they don't listen to his orders, they would lose their powers and become mortal, meaning killing them as mortal people. Gods aren't powerful if you know how to trick them or prison one. Once this devices are inside a god or goddess they will be like pawn to your hands. Taiji-no is the only Goddess that only has Listen and followed his orders but from her personality change since, her fight with Naruto.

She even had the idea to recruit, her fallen brothers and sister, she becoming more self-aware, its because of the new Nine-tails, she made inside to make her stronger or is it the device. When the time came when she shows her brothers and sisters to me, they weren't as I expected.

-Flashback Two days ago-

-7:00pm-

Its been an two hours since Taiji-no, when to the Garden of Eden to release and return her family to Kurakura town, she waited there inpatient for Kori, she waited the whole time and her stomach started to growl and she was really craving something to eat. Her stomach woke her family, but in their eyes, they saw a woman, that didn't look like the same Taiji-no they knew, by the form she must had absorbed a mortal's form. But from some reason she still had the same face but she really resembled their mother. But then they heard her say something that confused them.

"Rahg! what taken him so damn long to get here, he told me he be here in 5:00 but no!, no wander Naruto hated his former sensei's late moments when he was a kid!" yelling out-load. She began to walk back and forth (like a man waiting in the waiting room for his wife giving birth and the gender news), but then she heard laughter from one of her sisters.

"Bawh hahahahahahaha!" one that laughed was not other then Ichigo, she was laughing around the ground.

"Ichigo shut up!" Ericka was shouting to shut her up.

"sigh! Idiots!" Kasumi annoyed for breaking silents.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Zues, Yugi and Asumi, Asuki didn't wanted to get her self invovled with the feud,But the other three just stared at Taiji-no not forgetting what she has done to them.

"what is so funny!" Taiji-no was face to face with Ichigo.

This time Ichigo stayed quite, she knew how Taiji-no hated people laughing about her behind her back. "don't think that I won't kill you Ichigo, if you keep laughing?" she stared her like she mend every word, everyone had sweat of worry, then Taiji-no did something that they didn't expected she would do to her sister Ichigo.

She gave the most emotional hug she has given her, "Im...im...im...im sorry!" she shocked everyone and herself. She was crying in her arms. She shed tears for the first time, she buried her face to Ichigo's chest. But everyone was shock to hear a familiar voice. "What a touching moment but I'm sorry to cut this short dear cousins." the only one being that separated her and her family was standing in front of everyone.

"HADES!" everyone was surprised or shocked.

"What do you want Hades?" Taiji-no threaten Hades.

"My,my, so tense and I was hoping a welcome HELL-O but im only here for you little Taiji-no-chan." he pointed to her.

"what! You better leave, or so help me I will rip you apart!" she began to release the chakra from Nine-tails.

"Remember the little crystal I gave the only way for you to release anyone from its prison its to give for your life for theirs.

"!" she knew this going to happen but not so soon.

"Taiji-no remember I will take care of this?" from out of the blue, Kori was standing behind Taiji-no's family, that no one sensed him coming, not even Hades.

"Who Are you stranger?"

"Im not of any concern to you but Im here to give you something for the exchanged for Taiji-no's life, she is important to me!" That cause Taiji-no to be surprise.

"What does a Human want this pathetic of excused Fallen Goddess!" Hades was concerned.

"What I told you she is important to me and that is all." he stayed calm.

Hades laughs from this mortal to demand her, but then that amused him more that he stayed there not scared from his aura of death.

"If your thinking that why im not scared from your aura, its nothing compare to mind" his eyes became more red with oval, and the white part of the eyes was turn black. This cause the gods shake in fear, even Hades.

"Either you take my offer or I can kill you where you stand make your choice?" His Aura cause Hades to kneel from just from his Aura. But it wasn't strong as Taiji-no's Nine-tails and herself but it felt like someone was struggling her.

"W..what is your offer?" Hades Wondered.

"a new born for her life?" he unwraps new born baby from his coat, the reason he took so long it to find a new born.

"Are you sick in your mind, why will you give your own new born for her life?" yelled Asumi.

Kori turns to Asumi from that moment, she felt like staring at something that was not human for a second.

"if this was my new born, I wouldn't and I would take the life of Hades instead, but this one no. Hades in your realm New borns are treated like their own, take it!" he hands over the baby.

Hades smirks and begins to laughs, " I like how your mind works ki..." he was cut off when Kori said, "tell your father that I be visiting him later on, im going to give him a deal he won't refuse."

With that Hades left, he turns to Taiji-no and says, "Release them, Jinsoku-na-shi that is an order!" Taiji-no expression changed with a blank stare, she looked like an emotionless doll. "what did you do to Tai-tai!" Ichigo yelled at Kori.

"She is only following my orders, she was grateful when I release her from her prison. Im I right Jinsoku na shi?"

"Yes, my lord" just when she released Asumi last, Asumi attacked Kori but was stopped then not other then Taiji-no, last thing they heard was a boom sound, that send Asumi flying. Taiji-no took off flying towards Asumi's location. " down even thing about to interfere, she will kill you all if you interfere her."

"Im not going stand here and see my sisters tear each other apart!" Yugi said he was ready to leave when Kori said, "she won't kill Asumi, she wants that rematch with Asumi and here this will quiet your nervs" he passes a device that shows them.

Meanwhile at the Vizors home.

"Damned! what taking them so long to get back and why did I had me stay here!" Hiyori Sarugaki was being impatient as ever. She was stuck with staying at home, while the others left for something important.

"I swear Shinji is going to get it!" just then something broke the barrier and broken a part of the wall down. Hiyori was sitting on top floor when she notice something or someone getting out of the rubble.

"Damn!" she gotten out from the ground and dusted herself, Hiyori was about to say something when another person came out of nowhere.

"Asumi im sorry but your not to attack Kori, or you rather be beaten to a bloody pulp." Taiji-no said.

"Taiji-no I don't know what came over but your have to listen, he not worth it!"

"Im not going to stand here waiting, remember I want my rematch with you but this time down hold back, if so! So help me I won't hold back even if your my eldest sister." she stared at her sister with no concern over Kori orders.

"If I can convince you Taiji-no then," Asumi's power began to spike to point that cause Hiyori breathe hard. Her eyes began to change color, there were blue, with black for the white. "I have to beat it out of you to listen." Taiji-no begins to smirks.

"Finally I get to fight my sister's true power, Asumi, The Goddess of Dark within Light. The one and only to destroy the army of Lucifer, And One of the strongest tied sword fighter." Taiji-no takes her sword out and charges at Asumi but blocks Taiji-no sword strike with only letting the sword to come out only half unwrapped. This Surprised Taiji-no but Asumi stared at her with cold eyes, she pushes Taiji-no as if she was an infant, when she recovered Asumi was already gone from where she was standing.

"What the..." she wasn't able to finish when Asumi hits her from the back that cause her to break through the ground and fell where the vizors train Ichigo from Eight years ago.

"Give up Taiji-no I won't ask again!" she stood there not taking her cold eyes away from Taiji-no fallen form. Taiji-no had a hard time to get up from the ground. "*cough*(2x) I didn't expected that" she coughs blood from her mouth. "I think one of my ribs broke" but the rib inside was healed and a gross click was heard from her.

"sigh! Well then lets stop the warm up and go all out?" she smiles at Asumi, as if this fight was only a pass time for her(think about kid buu). She cracked her neck and knuckles, she gain her stance but this time, "Release full power capacity" this cause a wind to pick up and Nine-tail's Chakra to take form of her body but only five tails were present. A chilling smile came from her, the her eyes changed from amber to red with oval shape pupils. This was not gone notice from Hiyori. She stayed couple feet away from the fight.

"what in the?" but she wasn't able to finish, when Taiji-no was strikes at Asumi, they were completely even. Both are completely even but even if the opponent is even their has to be skill to beat the other. Asumi pushes Taiji-no and slashes at her side. Taiji-no grabbed her side and had small smiles but changed when she said, "so when you said you going to say this once, you meant it?"

"Taiji-no stop what your doing, don't listen to that man. He not worth it, please I don't want to end your life." Taiji-no stayed quiet for a bit but then.

"I would of but he release me from my prison. Do you know how it felt trapped their with darkness all the time. Wandered if my family were able to forgive you or rescue you from darkness. But there was one thing that Hades was right, If i need to show you all what i got, I need to demand it for you and the others at me as an equal. So now i've grown, gotten stronger, and even im equal to you!"

"so you gave your self to hades and then you gave your self again with this mortal!"

" I was tricked by Hades, but this mortal you say has a name, his name is Kori, he saved me from the Dark Abyss called as my prison. I'm very grateful to him, so I helped him."

"Listen to yourself, you sound like a slave then his helper!" she was angry, this Mortal brainwashed her or is controlling her some how..

"Enough talk lets finish this now, the last hit decides it all!" she puts her sword back to her seethe and get in a stance.

"I'm Sorry Mother, I have to take my sister life" praying to herself, she gets in the same stance.

Both Sword-women stared at each other, their power wasn't unnoticed from the other Vizors,but then Hiyori was about to stopthem when someone told her not to interfere. "shh hey don't stop them im enjoying this fight"

"but how!" Hiyori was shocked to see her here.

Meanwhile...

Shinji was rushing back with the other following him behind, but hollows were coming from the sky, reacting from Asumi and Taiji-no power. Some Soul reapers that stayed to help Ichigo and the others as back up stayed in Kurakura town from the orders from Head Captain Yamamotto encase Grimmjow hasn't lived up his treaty.

"What the hell is going on here why is there is so many hollows?" Renji said.

"just take them out Renji! Rangiku don't hold back!" Hitsugaya yelled

"Captain Watch behind you!" yelled Rangiku

Just then Nelliel took down the Hollow that almost eaten Hitsugaya, but then Harribel cut the hollow in half while it hit the floor..

"so its your doing?" yelled at Harribel and Nelliel.

"its not our fault this hollows are attracted to something" but five Mendos came out from the Gargata portal.

"Gran Rey Cero!" the cero took three Mendos, the one that took them out was not other then Grimmjow. Mendos fired ceros at Grimmjow but he blocked them with his bare hand, he crushed it and charged at them but some hollows tried to stop him but he cut down each one.

"Weaklings!"

just then a spiritual pressure was felt around them, a man stood 6 feet tall with his Bankai released charged, and yelled his attack, "GETSUGA TENSHO! he took some hollows down but some were replace with more.

"Everyone regroup" Hitsugaya ordered.

Everyone was back to back but if they down think up for something, the hollows will hurt or kill the people. Just then Ichigo wanted to know something. "Shiro is the barrier on right now?"

"Its Captain Hitsugaya, and yes why do you ask?"

"Okay then, everyone stay behind me and you won't get in the crossfire!"

"why?"

"Just listen to him you Idiot! "Grimmjow said

he takes a big breathe and takes his mask out, he says.

"Demonio Unleash and Tear my enemies apart!"

This cause all the hollows to turn their heads towards Ichigo's full hollow from, that even surprised everyone except the three Espada.

"**Rahhh!" **the two horn began to form a red cero, every hollow charged towards everyone but Ichigo fire the Cero that Killed the once in front but he wasn't done, he turns his head ,then the stream of the Cero followed his movement and destroyed from the hundreds. When he finished all of them off transformed back to his Shikai form. But then...

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Meanwhile 20 mins ago...

-Vizier's home-

"RAHHH!" both charged at each other, a flash of light was all Hiyori saw then. She heard blood splatting on the ground. Taiji-no was pointing toward the front with her sword and Asumi the same, but in the different position.

"Good shot...sister." Taiji-no had a gash over her side reaching from her midsection to her chest. She fell to her knees and fell forward with a heavy thud.

"As to you Taiji-no" she had a gash on her right arm, she fell to the ground with one knee but then she heard a clapping.

"Wow you really good sister, you really had me in the edge of my sit." Asumi was shocked Taiji-no had no Marks to gash nothing.

"What is the meaning of this!" she turns to Taiji-no body, she was there, but another one in front of her.

"Remember I'm the Creator of humanoids and dimension, you fought a creation that I made that only fought half of my power. So you hurtled a innocent Version of me." she point at The other Taiji-no and took its power but left her to revert to a small version of Taiji-no but with no powers and no memory of this fight or anything other then a objective.

"Damned how did I forgotten that!" she tried to get up but then Taiji-no jumped up and transformed to her Nine-tail beast mode, she charged a the Tailed Beast Ball. She notice that Little Taiji-no was in the way of the crossfire but notice Hiyori banged up.

"Hey here! take care of her!" she grabs Kid Taiji-no and tosses her towards Hiyori, she wanted to know why she wanted her to care for the girl. Before she was able to say anything Taiji-no fired the Tailed Beast Ball and in gulped Asumi.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blast was too strong and took the basement and the building with it, while Hiyori and Kid Taiji-no were blown away. It was even strong enough to break the barrier that prevent the living to be influence from the spiritual pressures. Causeing them to see ghost or Hollows. Everyone saw the blast, the Soul Reapers, The Viziers, even the living saw a explosion of white light shooting towards the sky. The Spiritual Reassure was making everyone uneasy, the Soul Reapers and Viziers, Espadas gotten to the explosion. Then saw Being with covered in red aura that covered its body while holding unconscious Asumi by the Hair.

"_**RRAAAAAWWWWWWWHHHHHHHH!" **_The Being was staring at Ichigo, but Ichigo wasn't in Control over his Hollow form when his body charged towards and transform to his full hollow, he Slashed the ground where the red monster was when it moved in a flash.

"Ichigo!" everyone was able to say when Ichigo charged towards the red monster but then Roared.

"_**SSSRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_His yellow piecing eyes was staring at the red monster.

Hollow Ichigo seen Hiyori on the ground protecting a little girl, But also notice the woman that the red monster its holding. In his mind he thinking that this woman is the mother of the little girl, this gotten him angrier, this red monster is taking the little girl's mother. The red monster stared at Ichigo, with an evil grin that almost split its face apart. It roared at him and the shear shock-wave from the roar was able to blow away the ruin building apart. Ichigo grabbed Hiyori from the pants.

"Hey let go of me you jackass!" but Ichigo tosses Hiyori with the little girl towards the others, but what surprised them more that Ichigo was charging a Cero between his horns.

Ichigo turns his head towards the red monster, when he did the red monster had charged a Tailed Beast Ball. Both growling at each other.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW!" Hiyori yelled at everyone, that when everyone realized what going to happen.

Everyone flash step out of there, but before they left Hachigen Ushoda put a barrier around the whole area for the blast doesn't take the whole pier. When everyone left, both blasted each other with their attacks. The blast was too much for the barrier but it took some of the damage while blowing half the pier. The Blast had made the glass from homes and buildings to break everywhere but the nearby homes and buildings were engulfed.

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM! **_

Taiji-no's family saw all of the destruction, they felt the deaths of all of the people, near that explosion but what they feared was the power from Ichigo and Taiji-no. Taiji-no was in a whole other level compare to them, but Ichigo was abit stronger then Taiji-no. Just then they heard foot steps behind them and saw something that shocked them. Taiji-no was standing there with Asumi, Ichigo, her sister ran towards Taiji-no but then Taiji-no reverted back to her regular self but her skin was red, as if her skin was peeled off her from the shear aura.

She smiles but says.

"Ichigo can you get her off me please?"

"Taiji-no why would you do this for this man, You bested Asumi and even surpassed Yugi and Zues, but look a you!"

She gave a tired smile towards her sister, but the others were not the same, what they saw from her wasn't their little Taiji-no, but a fallen goddess that even Lucifer won't want as an ally. A tear fell from her cheek. The moment Ichigo get Asumi of her shoulder, she was horrified what she saw, Taiji-no's arm was gone, there in its place was a blood stamp. A mortal was able to hurt a Immortal like this in a level that even a god can get killed.

"Kori? Ichigo Kurasaki, is a bit more powerful then the third being's power and mine combine, he going to be troublesome adversary."

"As much as I hate to say this, but we need to go to the ship, you need the rest." he turn to the other Gods. But Taiji-no pasted out and fell to the ground. "Will you all let your little sister, fall like this again Or will you Join me, because I make sure that she goes after him again by herself and order to stay there until she wins or dies its your choice!" this time Kori wasn't playing around with them gods or not he won't be intimidated by them.

"what do you think Zues?" Kasumi

"if we do join you, will you let Taiji-no free from your control and us?"

"You got my Word as a Captain to its crew" he gives them a small smile but changes when Zues turns away and says to everyone.

"But if you betray me or do anything to ruin my plans. I make sure that Taiji-no will Suffer from your actions do I make myself! Clear!"

"Clear!" everyone agreed.

"well then lets go"

"Hey! don't take my ramen!" Taiji-no scared everyone but laughed. Then they teleported back to the ship.

Meanwhile at the Explosion site.

When everyone return, they saw full hollow Ichigo standing there staring at space. Like he looking at something but when they got closer, Ichigo 's hollow body began to break apart. What they saw in Ichigo's eyes was a blank stare, the whole time Ichigo was unconscious fighting the Red Monster.

"Ichygo?" Nelliel answered.

Ichigo fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

**Chapter End: La Familia!**

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**


	9. The new kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**Sntsbueno's OCC: Kōri, Taiji-no, and crew from the ship, Tenshi Kurosaki, Kitsune Uzumaki, Zues, Kid Taiji-no**.

**DragonKnight15'sOCC: Yugi, and Ichigo**

**Okaami-chin's OCC: Asumi, Asuki**

**Redwallfan2000's OCC: Ericka, Kasumi**

**Story Created By: Sntsbueno, DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin, Redwallfan2000 **

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form"**

**(Opening Song: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance)**

**Chapter: the new kid**

**-Karakura Town -**

**-2 days later-**

It has been 2 days, since the hollows wrecked havoc, and that mysterious Red monster appeared out of nowhere, Ichigo was out for those pass two days. The extreme use of his hollow powers in the same day was too much for him to handle specially from coming back from Hueco Mundo during training.

He stayed at Urohara's shop to recover from the fight, only because they were close to Urohara's place.

The little girl was also in bad shape the wound that was inflected to her body was bleeding, Hiyori protected this girl from the blast but the wound was there before the blast, because of those two powerful beings that were fighting.

She told them about this girl being the other being, but because of the circumstances the little girl can't have that much power, let alone fight like a train swords-woman.

Then Shinji pissed off Hiyori as always and kicked his ass again, that woken the little girl and the first person she saw was Hiyori, little Taiji-no called her mommy, that shocked Shinji and the other Vizors, especially Hiyori.

Its only been a day since her wound was healed but in its place was a horrible scar after they bandaged her.

"What did you call me?" Hiyori said.

"Why mommy, it's something wrong?" She looked confused towards Hiyori.

Somehow Taiji-no implanted memories to the little girl's mind, thinking Hiyori is her mother. Hiyori didn't like this at all she knew what she really is a being with weird powers, but she remembered what that other woman said to her. What she saw through those as of her's was eyes we're worry, but when she sees the little girl's eyes, she sees nothing but sadness.

"I'm sorry but I'm not your mother?" she said in her tone of annoyance.

"Why you said that mommy, you were always my mommy, I remember when you kicked Uncle Shinji's butt every-time he makes you mad or what that word you say piss you off?" Said little Taiji-no.

"Hum? When did you have a kid Hiyori?" Shinji said

.

"I said im not her mother your jackass, how do you know if she is my daughter, if I haven't had one yet!" as always Shinji pissed off Hiyori, she had him on a choke hold. In over the years your think Shinji gets the idea not to piss off Hiyori, but that made little Taiji-no laugh.

"As always Uncle Shinji always make mommy mad." This got Hiyori and Shinji embarrass. Little Taiji-no cuteness got Mashiro to strike.

"Wow you're so cute! What your name small fry?" she was holding little Taiji-no's cheeks.

"My nawme wis Wtaiji-wo!" she wasn't able to say anything because of her torture.

"Oh its Wtaiji-wo?" Mashiro was confused. But Taiji-no takes Mashiro hand off her face and says, "no its Taiji-no! You Dummy!" she was pouting at Mashiro.

-Meanwhile at the blast site-

"Any luck finding anything Rengiku?" Hitsugaya said, Hitsugaya,Rengiku, and Two female Espadas were looking for any clue from the red creature, but they always come out empty.

"No, Captain I haven't." Rengiku answered.

"what about you Harribel?"

"There is appear no trace of this creature anywhere, no blood, not even Reitsu." Harribel said.

"Hey! I found something!" Yelled Neliel, She pulled something out from the rubble while tossing away a giant wall out. Hitsugaya was surprise seeing for the first time Neliel's strength, without her sword unsheathed. She ran back to the others, but then a lightning bolt hits the ground where Neliel Sonidos out the way in time. They went into hiding and lowered their Spiritual Pressure down.

There stood two men standing proud, one with red armor that resembles a dragon and the other with golden armor that resemble a lion.

"Yugi is this the place?" The one with golden armor said, while taking his helmet off showing his black spiked hair with a spot of Grey in his mane.

"We're here Zues" he stayed calmed the whole time.

"That is good, remember the our mission here Yugi. We need to find the woman named Orihime Kurasaki if she can help us." Zues said with worry in his tone of voice. "and also find Taiji-no's arm around this place, Understand?"

"yes, if I'm right she mite be at the Soul Society visiting her friends there with her son." he takes a dragon sword, but he swipes his sword that cut the wall in half where Hitsugaya and team were hiding. The shock-wave went on and cutting the buildings in half that were facing away from the city.

Yugi is known for his famous, Dragon-sword style and his title for being the Dragon God or Dragon Knight. Around the great war of heaven and hell, he cuts his enemy down with the Dragon's Roar, that was used against Hitsugaya and his team. He has other moves but only when he want to be serious.

"You can come out now or be cut down again!" with demanding tone. This shocked the group but they came out while holding their sword at the ready.

"What business to you have over ms. Orihime?" demanded Hitsugaya. While having a sweat of worry over his check.

"ill answer that!" Zues cleared his throat, spoke of the events and what they looking for and their arrive. Not telling them their real reason for being here.

"So your here to use Orihime's healing power to heal your sisters and are here to look for your sister's arm." said Hitsugaya.

"yes!" was all Zues said.

"But one question, how did your know we were hiding?" said Hitsugaya.

"That would be me, I was able to sense a dragon-sword wielder and by sensing it must be an Ice dragon."(Hitsugaya's Sword Spirit)Yugi surprise Hitsugaya.

"But why did you strike us?" Hitsugaya has drawn his sword out, not trusting them.

"Im going to ask once, will your friend with the green hair give me the arm?" Yugi demand Neliel to hand over the arm.

"Im sorry, but no" said Neliel.

"Yugi you know your not to strike anyone, so the time being go find Mrs. Kurasaki. I'll handle them myself." Said Zues while taking his sword from its sheath.

"sigh! As you wish Zues." Yugi forces a gate open to the soul society and jumps into it. " I hope your right Kori?"

-Flashback 30 mins ago-

"Man it still hurts!" Taiji-no was awake after sleeping for two days strait, The only thing that covered the wound was a piece of clothing that Asumi use after waking 5 hours after the fight with Taiji-no.

Asumi recovered but she felt heart broken what Taiji-no had to endure against her and Ichigo Kurasaki after that, while losing an arm. Its hard for inexperience swords fighter to come cross in one day. She also felt proud that Taiji-no was the one who defeated her. What really surprise her was her power and conning.

"I can't believe I fell for her trick!" Asumi walks in to check on her sister, but just as she open the door she hits someone.

_**BUMP! THUD!**_

"Ouch! Right in the face!" Taiji-no, Didn't expect someone to open the door while she tried to open it. When she saw who open the door, she was surprise but got mad.

"Asumi what the hell was that for!"

"I'm not the one in front of the door when someone is trying opening it! You Idiot!" said Asumi.

"Idiot! Im not idiot, you Bimbo!" said Taiji-no.

Taiji-no really didn't liked being called Idiot from anyone, specially her sisters or brothers. Asumi also doesn't really like being called Bimbo either. Both were face to face with anime sparks showing meaning their rivalry. Just then the door open and Yugi comes in, with a happy smile.

"Hello my little sisters, Hows your Oooof!" he was send outside with two fists to the gut, hitting the wall hard. And the others saw the whole thing.

"ouch" said Everyone.

"Oh my! sorry Yugi" said Taiji-no and Asumi in unison.

"What in God's name has happen here!" Kori heard all the breaking and yelling from the other room and notice Yugi stack to the wall.

"I'm sorry Kori I take full responsibility for the damage" Said Taiji-no, while bowing down to Kori. This gave a disgusting feeling to Asumi and the others what has Taiji-no had done.

"sigh! Its alright Jinsoku-na-shi you went through a hard battle two days ago so for your succeeding to analyze Ichigo's current power and facing your sister Asumi, you'll take the rest week off or until we find another way to get Ichigo's power." Just then Kori had an idea, but it will have to involve Taiji-no's brothers and sisters.

"Thank you Lord Kori! Its their anything I can do for your generosity?" said Taiji-no, while holding her working arm to her chest.(think of Spartans salute)

"nope, your dismissed!"

"As you wish my lord" she then left.

Just then Asumi spoke out that the others didn't expect from her.

"How long will you torment her with your false kindness, you bastard!" With venom to her words.

"I will use her until my dream is fulfilled and I will give your sister back to you by then ." told Asumi

"but I got a mission for you seven and it involves kidnapped, finding two people, and shorting the number down, and last but not less finding Taiji-no's arm."

Everyone was shocked, they were going to be used for something ther were force to do.

"what do you want us to do?"

"Zues you can't be serious!" Kasumi was shocked from her brother's decision.

"if we don't listen to his demands he'll kill Taiji-no."

"good choice" then the meeting began."

-Flash back ended-

Thud!

"So this is the Soul Society. Sigh better get this over with." but little did her knew that he has stubble to Sui-feng and her Squats base.

**-Elsewhere in Naruto's World-**

"Asumi is this the place?" Asuki was worried.

"Yes, were here, but now lets find Kitsune Uzumaki" Said with a disgusted tone.

**-Goku's world-**

-Outside of Goku's home-

" I didn't expect to be here already" said Ericka

"you can say that again..."Said Kasumi but she was cut off when she heard shock-wave mile away from the home. When they got there they saw Goku training with a little girl named Pan she is only 3 years old and enough to fight an adult.

"Good job Pan, that one hurt your grandpa's hand" Said Goku with a smile.

"Yay! I becoming stwonger like you grandpaw"with little Glee to her tone.

"awe" Said the two.

**-Meanwhile at Ichigo's home-**

Karin and Yuzu had visit their big brother's home to watch over him while he was recovering and while Orhime was away. They were enjoying their time with their brother, for a few mins have passed since ichigo woke up and moving about. Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming!" Yuzu looks out the window and open the door, when she did she saw a young woman.

"sorry to bother you but is this Ichigo Kurasaki's Home?" the mysterious woman said.

"yes, can I know who asking for him?" Said Yuzu.

"Im sorry my name is Ichigo Aoi(fake last name), may I have a word with him?" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo there is a Lady name Ichigo looking for you!" Yelled Yuzu.

Ichigo was walking to the door and wandered if this was a joke or something but when he saw the girl, and said.

"My I help you miss?" said Ichigo K.

"im sorry but im here for you Ichigo and Your hollow powers."

"!"

**Chapter End: The New Kid**

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

**(Next Chapter: Ichigo vs Ichigo!)**


	10. Ichigo vs Ichigo

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**Sntsbueno's OCC: Kōri, Taiji-no, and crew**** from the ship, Tenshi Kurosaki, Kitsune Uzumaki, Zues, Kid Taiji-no**.

**DragonKnight15'sOCC: Yugi, and Ichigo**

**Okaami-chin's OCC: Asumi, Asuki**

**Redwallfan2000's OCC: Ericka, Kasumi**

**Story Created By: Sntsbueno, DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin, Redwallfan2000**

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form"**

**Previously on Dimensional Enemy,**

Taiji-no's creation has now awoken and believed to be Hiyori as her mother because of Taiji-no's memory transfer ability to her creations. What does Kori plan on sending Taiji-no's brothers and sisters to the worlds of our heroes, and will the battle of Ichigos will it be bout in the streets of the city. Stay tune to the next Chapter of Dimensional Enemy.

**(Opening Chapter: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance)**

**Chapter: Ichigo Kurosaki Vs. Ichigo, The Goddess of Nature!**

**-Ichigo's home-**

IchigoK. Was a little shocked to hear that this girl knows about his hollow powers, but he played it like a crazy joke.

"Thats funny to say miss, people will think your crazy if you make things up like that."Ichigo said with a little hint of nervous laugh. Yuzu and Karin known that Ichigo had soul reaper power but, if they find out that he has hollow powers they would look to him as a monster or something worse.

"Its a little funny when people are lying when its written in their faces" She not playing around when she smiled at Ichigo with a little intent to it. " if you don't mind by following me Ichigo,." She began walking away from his house and waited outside of the gate. Yuzu and Karin didn't hear what Ichigo and the girl said.

Ichigo K. had a worry expression , he went inside to find Kon and take his soul pill from him. His sisters tried to stop him by blocking the exit for not being one hundred percent fully recovered from over using his powers. They knew when Ichigo goes for Kon meaning hollow.

"Ichigo, you know you can't go anywhere until you recover please." Yuzu said with worry tone. Ichigo knew how his sisters worried about him when he goes out hunting hollow and going to Hueco Mundo to keep order. (that what Ichigo told his sister.)

"Yuzu is right Ichigo your not any shape fighting hollows!" Karin being the older twin, agreed with Yuzu.

Ichigo didn't want to see his sisters like this for him It hurts him a lot to the core and that what his hollow form feeds on, that what his sword's spirit told him before when they fought Aizen. He even told him again after he regain his hollow power from the fusion of his Hollow and his Sword's spirit fused to a single being told him.

"I'm sorry Yuzu and Karin but I have to go." Ichigo walked towards the door but Yuzu and Karin blocked them. Meaning they were also serious about they said to him, but Ichigo said something to them when he gave them a hug.

"Ichigo?" both said at the same time. But then Ichigo knocks them out with a hit on the side of their heads.

"im sorry, I hope you can forgive me." Ichigo swallows the Kon's pill and came out of his body while Kon's keeping his body safe.

"Kon I need you to watch over my sisters when i'm gone." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll watch them like a hawk!" Kon said in Ichigo's body.

"i hope so if they get harm in someway, I'll put you in a little girl's doll." Ichigo said.

Kon swallowed a lump in his neck and Ichigo rushed outside, where Ichigo A. was waited for him at the gate. Karin woke for few seconds. "Ichi...go." passes out.

"Lets go" Ichigo K. said, while looking at the house.

"Good boy" she smiled at Ichigo for accepting to follower her.

**Meanwhile...**

**-Urahara's shop at the lower floor level in training ground-**

Hiyori and the other Vizors were training to hone their skill, if a new threat ever to come. Little Taiji-no was sitting looking how they training. She always like how her mother Hiyori train and her uncles and aunts. That what was implanted in her mind by the original Taiji-no to watch and observe them but she was interrupted by Tessai Tsukabishi.

"Miss Taiji-no!" Tessai yelled to Taiji-no for her attention.

"yes?"

"can you come down and help me with this?" show her the tray of drinks.

Little Taiji-no claimed down from the boulder she was on, and jumped on Tessai who happily caught for some reason.

"*clears his Throat* okay miss Taiji-no, I need you to give this to them, they mite need something to cool off with." said Tessai. Tessai towers Taiji-no a lot, she reaches only to his knee but he always kneel to her level for she doesn't feel concern about her height.

"Okay Big Brother Tessai!" Little Taiji-no said with a little glee to her tone. Its only been about few 10 days since Little Taiji-no woken up, she been calling everyone that she knows by uncle, aunt, mom for Hiyori, and Tessai as Big Brother for his height. She took off running with a smile that melted Tessai's heart.

"so did you able to get the strain of hair Tessai?" Said Urahara.

"a child kindness is not to be mess with Kisuke, once the child knows he/she will hate you." said Tessai.

"its a price to know if this child is human or not."

"I hope your right because somehow this child is getting to me."

Taiji-no ran where everyone was training, she was in luck when they stopped when they saw her coming towards them.

"Mama-san!" little Taiji-no said while holding the trey on her head, surprisingly that she didn't dropped one cup while running.

"Hey Hiyori your Daughter want you?" said Shinji.

"I told you she not my kid Shinji!" Hiyori said while struggling Shinji to submission. When little Taiji-no got to the scene she saw Shinji on the ground passed out.

"Mommy why is uncle Shinji ground?" this girl was getting in Hiyori's last nerves.

"JUST STOP IT!" yelled at Little Taiji-no. This got the others attention when Taiji-no place the tray on the rock where Shinji was passed out.

"Stop what Mama-san?" Taiji-no said. She was confused what her mother said to her.

"THAT! STOP CALLING ME MAMA-SAN, MOTHER,MAMA! IM NOT YOUR MOTHER BETTER GET THAT IN YOUR DAMN HEAD!" she was furious, she got to the point that she was beyond pissed off with someone and that someone was the little Taiji-no. Taiji-no had the saddest expression they ever seen." I NEVER MADE YOU, OR WHO EVER WAS THE FATHER I STILL WOULDN'T!" This destroyed her inside.

"...im..sorry mommy *sniff* I...didn't know...me...being...born...effected...you...this...much." she held her tears.

"Just go upstairs! And leave me alone."

Little Taiji-no didn't say anything after that, she walked back while holding her arm. This broken her heart, a mother denying having a daughter can hurt a child's mental and physical well being and told in front of them can go to depression. When she got to the ladder leading upstairs, she passes Tessai saying nothing. Tessai notice her tears.

"Miss Taiji-no?" Tessai.

When Taiji-no left Hiyori presents, the others looked at Hiyori with disappointment. Shinji hits Hiyori on the head to rethink what she did.

"WHAT THE HELL SHINJI!" Hiyori was rubbing he back of her head, but wasn't able to say anything when Shinji picked her up from her collar of her jacket.

"Hiyori you know what you just did!" this got her attention.

"Tsk! Let go of me Shinji." she was mad still until...

_**Thud!**_

The sound of bone and bone hitting was heard, Hiyori was hit to the ground by Shinji's fist. Shinji was mad at Hiyori , shocking her and the others by surprise. Everyone stopped him from not hitting her because what she just done.

"Calm down Shinji you done enough." Love was struggling to hold back Shinji from hitting her again.

"Do you know what you just done Hiyori, You practically killed her inside!" yelled Shinji.

"what?" Hiyori was confused from the hit and what he said. "why is it any business to me, I told her she not my daughter."

"rrrraah! You can be bitch sometime Hiyori and I can deal with that but saying that to a child very bad to their well being." Shinji stopped struggling. "She saw you as her mother, if you paid attention she was scared for the first time she woken, but when she saw you and me fighting as always she mite thought your her mother. That gave her a safe place in her heart."

This gotten to Hiyori in thought, she remember the way the girl looked at her with a smile when kicking Shinji's ass. She even helped her when she didn't wanted it, but when the training went bad for her. Taiji-no little smile get her, but now its her fault that the smile is gone.

"damned! " she ran pass everyone with tears, in her mind back her mind she cursed herself.

The Vizors let go of Shinji, he still was mad but when he saw Hiyori run off for the little girl, he calm down for the time being.

"..." Shinji looked away and smiled to himself. The others smiled at this moment too, knowing the Hiyori grew up a bit this day.

**Meanwhile with Ichigo...**

Ichigo K. followed the other Ichigo, when they were walking they saw people looking at the young girl as if they seeing a ghost or something. This kinda made him feel like a bodyguard but then Ichigo K. spoke out when he got annoyed when the other Ichigo didn't say anything.

"hey?" Ichigo K. said to Ichigo A.

"hmm?" Ichigo A. stopped when Ichigo called her.

"Who are you?" The only respond from the girl was a smile, and then she took off flying this surprised Ichigo K. but he followed her to a mountain range where their were no witness in the way. When they touchdown to the ground. She spoke to Ichigo K.

" Im sorry, what was the question you said me earlier?" said a smiling Ichigo A.

"Tsk! I said who are you?" Ichigo said in a annoyed tone.

"My Name is Ichigo, just Ichigo meaning..." she was interrupted by Ichigo K.

"strawberry...Sigh! Is your name really Ichigo or is it just because your a fan that you renamed your self in the soul society?" said Ichigo.

"what! No my real name is Ichigo you you stupid mortal!" Ichigo k embarrassed her. "besides why are you called Ichigo?"

"its no concern to you, so why do you want my powers." Ichigo said when he got tired with the question.

"sigh! Its no concern to you too but ready your sword Mortal!" Ichigo said, with done with the playing around part.

"I'm sorry but I won't attack an unarmed person." Ichigo K. said, he puts his sword over his shoulder meaning the the truth, but Ichigo began to chant a spell.

"Spirits of Nature grant me power to strike my enemy to Oblivion, Sword Of Gaia!" The ground began to break apart next to Ichigo, and within the ground something was coming out, A sword of stone but when Ichigo grabbed the sword and the stone broke off from the sword and replaced with Blue metal, the sword has word from old. The handle of the sword had a ruby like color to it with the hilt had a rose like effect. "Now that I have sword lets begin" Her left arm was covered with red and blue color armor the wrapped her arm.

Ichigo K. felt the spiritual pressure increase from her, he held his sword towards his body. When he looked at the girl. He takes his soul badge and brings his full bring and his Shikai. His sword was a bit bigger, and darker. His Wrists had a X like metal plate, while his hair grew a bit long. His chest had the same shape like armor as his wrists while the soul reaper clothes is over it.

"is this really all you have..." but a stream of black reitsu passed Ichigo that shut her up abit. She couldn't sense any reitsu from him.

"...!"

"i don't have all day let get this over with." Ichigo didn't move from the spot he shot the girl from. He knew if this fight went on, he will lose because he haven't recovered from the last transformation

"That was very surprising, But I don't make the same mistake twice!" She charged toward him, but he blocked the upcoming hit that would of cut him apart. When the two swords collided the ground broke apart. They traded blow after blow but clash once again, both sword struggling for dominance over the other.

"your good for a death-god" complemented to Ichigo K.

"tsk! You should pay attention when you're fighting an opponent" His sword began to emit black reitsu while the conversation was going on. "Getsuga!"

"What!"

"Tensho!"

Ichigo was able to block the attack but it was too strong to fully blocked, the blast blew her away tearing the some of the rock and tree apart. She was able to push it to the side, but some of the attack hit her and broke the armor from her arm. This was the third time she made the mistake facing Ichigo K. She struggled to get the pieces of wood that forced to launched to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to use that much, but I had to do it to get this fight over with. I can't offered to lose, I hope you can understand." Ichigo K. was standing ten feet away from her.

" I didn't realized you can use your Getsuga Tensho up close and while your sword wasn't able to swing." she got up and now realized she has to go all out to beat him. "*exhaled* Ichigo Kurasaki?"

"hmm?"

"im sorry, but I can't offered to lose either so I have to use my full strength to beat you."

"Tell me why are you doing this? Is it for honor, ambition, or family?'

Ichigo didn't say anything, her tears where the evidence the Ichigo K. needed to know. "Ancient Spirits..."

"Don't if its too hard to say don't fight." Ichigo looked at Ichigo K.'s eyes.

"Grant me victory, Valkyrie's might"

Ichigo K was blinded by the light that took form over Ichigo, in her place was a giant shield, but a person was from the middle of the shield. This person has began to step out, she had blueish-pink color armor that had ancient writing on them. Her helmet covered her checks but her eyes and mouth and nose were able to be seen. From on top of the helmet there were eyes the came out from the opening from the top, she had a skirt like armor the covered her waist to her thighs. She also had a tail with a pink ribbon on it. From her chest to her neck there is a heart shape brooch the had a bell to the only thing that took his eyes away from her was the big shield that was two inches bigger than the person. Her eyes were telling a story them selves, their pinkish-blown had the feeling of a fighter of hope feeling to them. She also has six angle wings behind her.(think of Ichigo from tokyo mew mew.)

"Ichigo Kurasaki, I'm sorry that took too long, but now lets begin to round two." said Ichigo.

**Meanwhile at Urahara shop...**

"Taiji-no! Hey Taiji-no where are you?" Hiyori looked and looked all over the shop but no prevail, She was looking for little Taiji-no for almost two hours strait, but then Tessai walked in the room with little Taiji-no behind his leg. Hiyori didn't know that Tessai took her to cheer her up from the little moment that happen down stair. She was happy, but then it changed when she saw her so called mother in front of her.

"where were you, I wasn't able to find you anywhere Taiji-no!" Hiyori was mad.

"oh...sorry mom...i mean Hiyori I didn't know you looking for me." she didn't look at Hiyori's eyes, if she did she would of cried again. Hiyori was little disappointed that she didn't call her mother, she deserved it what she said to her. Little Taiji-no didn't expect what happen, Hiyori hugged her and said.

"im sorry Taiji-no, I didn't meant any of those words. I just didn't expected this to happen too me 10 days ago. The thought me having a kid didn't come to mind and I don't know if I am your mother or not but im sorry."

"...Mommy!" she gave back a hug back while putting her head under Hiyori's chest. Urahara walked in while the other vizors walked behind them.

"Hiyori, I have good news for both you and our little guest here?" he flapped his fan to his face and hiding his little grin that everyone mean something stupid going to say.

"sigh! What do you want dumb ass?" said with scowl to her expression.

"i just found out that this girl's mother is really you."

"WHAT!" everyone was shocked from the news. Taiji-no just kept hugging Hiyori.

"There is more too the father is someone your not going to like." said Kisuke.

" JUST SPILL IT OUT YOU JACKASS!" Hiyori yelled, Urahara always had the neck to toy with someone a lot.

"Jeez...okay the father is..."

Meanwhile...

Ichigo K. was able to dodge one of Valkyrie Ichigo's Attacks; her shield is too strong to penetrate. Every time he tried to strike back, she always blocks it with a spin to her body. The shield was a force to be reckon with not even his shikai wasn't strong enough to scratch the surface of the shield, but every time she block she spin again to strike that always hit the same spot of the body twice.

"You know if you don't use your powers to the fullest you won't survive long enough to see your family again." Ichigo said, she wasn't even trying in this point she just blocked and strike the whole time while the shield blocked all his attacks while striking.

"I still haven't recovered the last time, If only I had time to rest some more I would gave you more of a challenge " thought Ichigo K. He holds his ground to launch another Getsuga Tensho, but something happen his mask and Bankai were forced out.

"Damn!" Ichigo held his mask tring to rip it off but couldn't because of the hollow's will to control his arms.

"...!" Ichigo just looked puzzled from the transformation; she didn't expect this and the spiritual increase from him. She saw him trying to rip off his mask to stop the transformation, but then.

"ahhh!" he bangs his head to a rock to break off the mask. He kept the tempo but then the rock gave way and no prevail.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo said, She can hear the fear from the screams from Ichigo K. he didn't wanted to transform to fight her. His eyes had fear what would come out.

"uuuuuu**GGGGGAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Horns began to form on the sides of the mask; he fell to his knees barely holding his humanity to force the hollow form back to his wellbeing. His skin began to pale white, his clothing being torn or destroyed from the increase of the body mass. His wrists and ankles began to form red tuffs of fur flailing. His orange hair began to grow wildly. The dark eye sockets showed single color of yellow eyes with pitch-black darkness with shock or fear to them.

"Ichigo Kuro..."

**GLINK! SPLASH!**

"!" Ichigo didn't see it coming the only thing see felt was warm liquid running down her side to her leg. The sound of metal slashing flesh was all she heard and the sound of blood spraying out was heard, her reaction was to look behind her and see the one that is to be feared. His eyes looked at her's with no remorse but what shocked her was he was already to fire a cero. He fires it in blind speed that she was able to block in time in the last second.

"**SSSRAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"Hn!" The Cero blasted her towards the city; the sky was lid up with the color of crimson. The Blast in gulped Ichigo's shield but destroyed it in the process taking almost all the damage. She rockets to the sky and in seconds she hit a moving car break the ground with her body.

Meanwhile at the city...

People of that were close to the destroyed car and ground. They saw a woman with armor passed out in the crater but until….

"GASP! *coughs*…..damn…..i…..didn't…expected….that." she tried to crawl out the crater; when she got to the top she grabbed someone's leg to try to get up but until she saw the red tuffs of fur. In her mind thoughts ran around her head thinking who this person is. Just then she looked up to see the devil's eyes in front of her. The being that cause her to fall, became weak in front of the people that were in hiding because of their fear had taken them to leave or ran away.

"**Sssaaahhh!" **the only thing that came out of him was but a whisper. She looked into his eyes the fear that radiated from her was in intoxicating to his wellbeing. The only thing that came from the beast was a malicious grin. That gave chill to her and the hint of death waiting for her the moment she moves.

"Ichigo Kuro…." The metal slashing flesh was heard around the city with in that sound was the sound of….

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

To be continued…..

**Chapter End: Ichigo vs Ichigo**

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

**Next chapter: Demonio Unleash!**

**Story preview: Bleach: The Broken King.**

"The four Espadas that Barrigan had as his fraccions were the ones that kept me to asleep and Barrigan the corrupted hollow that took my thrown; killed my family the one so called king of Hueco Mundo. I swore to myself when I wake up I will tear him apart for his betrayal and the death of my comrades. If my daughter is alive I will make the world of Hueco Mundo a better place for her!"- Allister(last name will be reviled in the story)


	11. Demonio Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the following anime that about to be told in this story are not own by me they belong to there respect owners.**

**Sntsbueno's OCC: Kōri, Taiji-no, and crew from the ship, Tenshi Kurosaki, Kitsune Uzumaki, Zues, Kid Taiji-no**.

**DragonKnight15'sOCC: Yugi, and Ichigo**

**Okaami-chin's OCC: Asumi, Asuki**

**Redwallfan2000's OCC: Ericka, Kasumi**

**Story Created By: Sntsbueno, DragonKnight15, Okaami-chin, Redwallfan2000**

"hi"- normal

"**Hi"-hollow form/nine tails mode"**

**/scene/- meaning changed scene.**

**'-thought**

**A/N= Author's note**

**Previously on Dimensional Enemy,**

**The battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Ichigo, The Goddess of nature raged on until The Goddess changed the course of the fight by transformed into the now known Valkyrie/Neko mode her big sheild was able to block all of Ichigo Kurosaki's attacks. When the goddess was able to push Ichigo weakening him more. The still recovering Ichigo was able to fend for himself until his Hollow forced his transformation and his Bankai but doing so, The hollow Ichigo went beserk. What will the outcome be? Stay tune in Dimensional Enemy!**

**(Opening Chapter: Bleach Opening 13 - Melody of the Wild Dance)**

**Chapter: Demonio Unleash!**

**~Background song; The sound of madness by Shinedown~ **

"*coughs blood*…..damned…..i…..didn't…expected….that." The Goddest crawled out the crater; when she got to the top her hand grabbed onto someone's leg and tried to pull herself up until she saw something the stand out from the persons legs. When she saw the red colored fur that covered the person's ankles, its razor sharp nails on its feet and the torn samurai pants. The first thing that popped in her mind was 'Dammed'. She looked up and her face changed from concerned to shocked to horror when she met the eyes of a predator locked onto hers.

The thing looked at her with piercing yellow with black eyes and it felt like the creature was looking at her own immortal soul. The creature was known as Ichigo Kurosaki Aka The Second Strongest being. The being that cause her a Goddess the Daughter of God himself was reduced to so much pain. The being, no a mortal reduced a goddess to weak state. Her body shown anger and shame, but in her mind was different she felt fear for the first time in her immortal life. That changed when the creature gave a malicious grin towards her that frighten her.

'no' thought the goddess. She gotten up but stumbled on one knee but she looked at the creature and what shocked her was its movements..

"**Sssaaahhh!" **He lifts his right arm towards the side away from his body. He then opens his hand and in blinding speed his sword flew towards his hand from faraway. He brought his arm upward and brought it down creating a shock wave and a giant crater to form in the ground next to him that lifted the whole sidewalk and road out from the ground. The Shock wave was strong enough to send her flying to a building leaving a her body to create a indentation of her body on the wall when she fell to the ground.

She had to roll out the away fast enough to dodge a incoming slash when Ichigo reappeared in front of her. She gotten off the ground and ran fast holding her arm from the cero from earlier that had dislocated her arm when she blocked it with her shield that was also destroyed from the cero. She hid behind building to think in a way to beat him.

'phew what do I do I can't beat him without getting cut in half.' she looked at her arm that was badly hurt from that blast. 'I still haven't had the chance to recover from that blast. I-' her thoughts were interrupted when she had to jump off the wall were she was leaning on when a sword destroyed the wall. She fell forward hitting light pose with her arm but Ichigo was able to capitalize when he brought his foot down on her dislocated arm's shoulder to put more pressure to her arm.

She grunted from the pain when the foot began to crush her arm more until a sickening pop was heard when her arm was back in the socket. Ichigo brought his sword in the air and brought It down to cut the goddess in half, but She kicked with both her feet on the other leg that belonged to Ichigo that was being supported on the ground to stand. His sword flew out of his hand and he fell to his knee while loosening his foot on her shoulder that she took advantage and kicked with both her legs again that sent Ichigo flew through the wall while passing people in the building. He hit the final wall that send him back street.

The citizens all ran away while some stayed to find what cause the street to break apart and others recording the accident. Then they got their answers and monster's roar was heard from the rubble.

"**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **The roar was mixed with a animal which sounded hollow. Then a very heavy pressure brought the city to its knees when the creature let out its spiritual pressure when it yelled its lungs out with anger.

_**~Background temporary stops here; The sound of madness by Shinedown~ **_

/**-Urohara's shop-/1 hour and 28 mins earlier...**/

"where were you, I wasn't able to find you anywhere in the shop Taiji-no!"

Hiyori was mad, but she was also very concern for Little Taiji-no. In a way she was turning soft because of this little girl. Little Taiji-no hid behind Tessai Tsukabishi's leg still frighten and sad.

"oh...I'm sorry mom...i mean Hiyori. I never thought you would...look for me ." she said with a sadden tone.

She didn't make eye contact with Hiyori thinking if she did Hiyori will yell at her again even when she disown her already. Hiyori was shocked and sadden that little Taiji-no didn't call her mother this time. She lets warm tears to fall from her face because how torn up little Taiji-no was. Hiyori was mad to herself while more tears fell from her face.

In the first time in her life she fucked up bad this time. She looked at little Taiji'no eyes and there was no sign of warmth. What she saw was a little girl the was killed from the inside with a broken heart. No laughter that she always liked when she laughed when she beats Shinji to a pulp. No smile that when she helped her when she goes overboard in training and ends up blowing her self, but when she smiles when she always help her heal was also gone. Not even her aura that cheers everyone was gone.

"im sorry Taiji-no." Hiyori whispered enough for Little Taiji-no to hear.

"..what?" Little taiji-no looked at Hiyori sadden state.

"i..im sorry" in a blink of an eye Hiyori flashed step towards her and hugged her which shocked her and even shocked Tessai. Hiyori, no her mother was crying on her shoulder.

"Im sorry what I said Taiji-no its...it's been a weird 10 days for me and I was frustrated to figure out if your telling the truth about me being your mother. That got me mad and all the bottled up anger was unleashed and you took the full assault when you called me mommy. I know that I don't deserve your kindness or your forgiveness but im very sorry Taiji-no." Hiyori hugged her tighter enough for the little girl to breath.

What Hiyori didn't expect was little girl to hugged her back with the same tight hug. " * sniff * I forgive you mommy. I can never hate you after all im the daughter a very tough mother." A mothery smile was plastered on Hiyori, but she knew she will have to tell her.' well it now or never.'

"uhm Taiji-no?"

"yes mama-san?" said with glee in her tone.

" I know that you think im your mother and all but if im not then I'll help find her for you. If not then ill be your mother from now on."

"Well you don't have to do that Hiyori.." a very familiar voice walked in the room.

"what are you talking about Kisuke?" said Hiyori. She was annoyed because he ruin a good moment with the little girl.

"To explain better lets wait for the others." said Kisuke. "Tessai can you get shinji and the others." Tessai nodded and left.

**Couple mins later... **

"Oi! what you want us for Kisuke?" said Shinji. He notice little Taiji-no and Hiyori playing with eachother. This brought a small smile on his face including others.

"well it involves our little friend over there." hiding his grin with his fan while pointing at the little girl. Hiyori and little girl stopped playing when they notice the others in the room.

"What do you mean Kisuke?" Hiyori said with a scowl. While holding taiji-no's hand.

"well we all have to sit down for this, but will you promise not to freak out Hiyori?" said Kisuke. Tessai gave everyone a warm cup of tea. While Hiyori agreed. "but before i explain, Taiji-no my dear will you come here for a second." little Taiji-no was confused but did what she was told. When she got in arms reach Kisuke moved in a blink of an eye Kisuke press her forehead and a seal with the kanji for seal was on her forehead and faded away for good.

"Ow! * sniff * what was that for you-" here body was englufed in light and transformed into a different little girl but what shocked everyone she looked like Hiyori but younger and with bangs that hugged her face and her hair color was orange and her eyes were blueish-amber and she even had Hiyori's fang. "Ass!" rubbing her forehead.

"but h-how?" Hiyori stuttered . The new little girl looked at her and was shocked, but let out yell. Withing a blink of an eye she tackled Hiyori down on the ground with a big hug.

"mommy your still alive I though you were died. * sniff *" said the new girl.

Hiyori still shocked she looked at Kisuke with a 'what the fuck' look, but that changed when she heard 'still alive'. "wait what do you mean still alive?"

"You don't remember me its me little Luna. What did Aizen do to you!" said the now known luna. This shocked everyone except Kisuke. He Interrupted her, " to make more sense little taiji- I mean Luna that your mother is died but this dimension she not."

"Uncle did you finally lasted when your wife Yoruichi died two years ago." said Luna. Everyone was chuckling while Kisuke expression was priceless.

"Can you run that by me again?" a familiar voice walked in the room. Everyone turn to see Yoruichi leaning next to the door with her armed crossed with a scowl. " how! I saw you die in front of me when I was only four years old." said with sadness in her tone.

"Hey Kisuke can you use that device you made that project images in the big screen." said Yoruichi. If you can tell from her tone she was being serious.

"Oh that's right I've forgot about it thanks my dear." said Kisuke, while smile with his fan. Everyone anime sweat drop back of their heads.

"Don't Push it Kisuke." said Yoruichi.

**Few minutes later... and a painful bash on the head from Yoruichi.**

"okay the machine it all hooked up and its ready to go." said Kisuke.

The machine had rods coming out sticking out from the sides. Its looked like a baseball helmet while wires sticking out from the sides. A larger wire was running from the helmet to the a giant TV. Luna nods giving her okay while Hiyori holds her hand to confer her.

"ready"

"You mite feel a little jolt" he switches on the helmet. A buzzing sound was heard around the room that made everyone to cover their ears. Luna as holding Hiyori's hand tighter to relieve some of the pain.

"Hn!" she grunted until it stopped and a image was shown.

**/Luna's memory/the first day/ Flash back/8 years ago/**

The screen was blurry white until a shown a room and the sound of a new born baby's crying was heard. Then a familiar voice was heard. "Congratulations you two its a healthy baby girl" just then the person that the voice belonged shown herself. Its was none other then Yoruichi, but this one was different her right eye had a scar on. Her other eye was slitted like a cat's eye. Even her hair was abit longer if you were able to see. Yoruichi from the dimension we know was shocked to herself in this dimension. Just then she spoke again that made her laugh.

"How can a little cute bundle like you be ever made by those two hot heads. Must be the angry sex they always have." she laughed her ass off even everyone in the room laughed while the Yoruichi laughed her ass on the ground from her other-self joke. Hiyori had a deadly scowl while Luna was confused. Just then another voice interrupted other Yoruichi's laugh when he said, "As funny as that joke was Yoruichi its their kid so why don't you just give her to her mother."

Baby Luna turn to the other side of the room when she turn to see Kisuke. This Kisuke was different he had his hair short like and his goofy face was gone and replace with a war veteran scowl. His eye shown experience swordsmen then the regular Kisuke they knew in way he was more handsome. His clothing was different he had a trench coat that was black with red outlines. On his face he had a scar on his left check reaching his bottom part of his jaw line. This shocked Kisuke how different he was in this dimension.

"Damn!" everyone said unison.

"No wander this Yoruichi fell in love with Kisuke" said Love. "He practically a baddass anime hero. His even cooler then Goku transformation when he goes level three." He didn't really know that he was real.

"you can say that again. He makes guys in my magazine look like toy boys." said Lisa Yagomaru.

"you know I can hear you two right?" said Kisuke. They were laughing nervously when they were caught saying what they said. Then they turn to the screen.

"your no fun Kisuke, * sigh * okay then here you Hiyori." Said Yoruichi while walking over to the hospital bed. Baby Luna was grabbed by two hands when she looked up they saw a very exhausted Hiyori with her hair down in a hospital gown. A smile was plastered on her and everyone in room had a warm smile looking at the screen. Hiyori's motherly smile was new to everyone even the other Hiyori had to smile while looking at Luna.

"In my entire life I would never thought to have my own kid, specially from your father. Its makes me feel great to know giving birth to you change me and your father so much. Even from the heavy lost that both your father and me had." a sound of doors force open and Hiyori looked up and smiled. " your in luck little one, your father is here"

"wow she beautiful Hiyori, just like her mother." said a voice but it sounded familiar to everyone but couldn't put two two together.

"what do we name her Hiyori-hime?" said the mystery voice.

"how about Luna, Luna-" Everyone in the room was were leaning to hear her full name. Yoruichi was eating popcorn that came out of no where because how exciting this is. Somehow how this is a drama and suspense TV show. "Kurosaki."

"WHAT!" yelled everyone. Everyone was shocked. Yoruichi was choking with her food from the cheer shock . Then baby luna, looked at her father. Ichigo Kurosaki the one married with Orihime Inoue is 'Married with Hiyori Sarugaki' was standing by the bed. He was missing an left arm, his hair longer reaching to his hips, his face was the same but more experience in the eyes, and his soul reaper clothing was ripped from a big battle.

"Luna Kurosaki that got a good sound to it." Said Ichigo. He began to lean forward towards Hiyori. The Hiyori we know was beginning to heat up on the face and when Ichigo and Hiyori in the screen kiss she literally had steam come out her ears. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates and face was the shade of a tomato with a nose bleed, but then that changed when they felt a massive spiritual pressure. The screen went paused when that happen.

"wait it can't be...that's dad's battle aura!" she begins by tosses the helmet off her head and ran off to Ichigo's location.

"Luna wait! Damned" Hiyori went after Luna. Shinji and the others in the room release their spiritual pressure to counter some of Ichigo's.

"This is bad, Ichigo lost control again." Said Shinji, others went to go help Hiyori get Luna back. Shinji was ready to leave when Urohara stopped him.

"Shinji?"

"what?"

"Don't let harm come to her when she faces her father."

"no problem Kisuke." he then flash steps out of the room.

"*sigh* I hope your right Shinji."

"why do you say that Kisuke?" said Yoruichi.

"look for your self" he points towards the screen behind the couple was a figure with an evil grin. The person in the screen was little Taiji-no but a grown up version. "Thats little Taiji-no?"

"Yes but no this one is the real one. What ever happen in Luna's Dimension was her influence." Kisuke explained.

/**At the blast site/ the docks/**

"So my younger sister was able to force Ichigo to active his hollow form then the plan is going right." said Zues. He is holding all four Swords of his opponents with his Great-sword. His opponents are Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Teir Harribel, and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck also all five them felt Ichigo's Spritual pressure.

"What!" yelled Toshiro in shock.

"What I just said young one, My younger sister has engaged Ichigo Kurosaki." said Zeus , he push everyone like rag-dolls. He lifts his right arm with his Great sword pointed at the sky. The sky turns dark and winds began to form around his sword from the clouds, then a giant lightning strike his Great Sword.

"Im sorry but I have to end this. GREAT LIGHTING STRIKE!" He stabs the ground and the ground began break apart with electrical currents form the sword was tearing apart while heading to group. When Zeus's attack was about to strike everyone brace themselves when another Lighting strike cancels the other.

"MIGHTY THUNDER!" a voice. The bright light was too much for everyone so they had covered their eyes, but when the light died out a man with long blonde hair reaching the bottom of his shoulders stood with armor from Nordic mythology, but what stand out the most was his hammer radiated electricity. (**A/n: **think about the Thor in The Movie Thor for marvel.)

"ZUES!" Yelled the new arrival.

"Thor? What has the son of my father's brother show himself?" said Zeus.

"I'm here, of my youngest brother request to see the disturbance of the world of mortals." said Thor. This caught the attention of Toshiro and the others.

"So your brother sent you of all the gods?" said Zeus.

"I'm sorry but you and your family must leave the realm of the mortals. You, your brother and your sisters presence are disturbing the balance of the worlds, the Universe and the Three beings!" said Thor changing his tone from calm to seriousness.

"I'm sorry, but its out of our hands Thor. I can't leave with out the second's power and my baby sister's arm." Said Zeus with sadness in his tone. This confused Thor until he took his words in mind. What Cause Zeus the son of Kami to be in a sadden state, but what he said about baby sister was caught his attention.

"What do you mean Baby sister? Do you mean Ichigo?" said Thor.

"No Thor its not Ichigo, but The one that created Dimensions, Taiji-no The Creator and Goddess of Dimensions and the creator of all that is Mythical and Humanoid beings." Said Zeus.

Toshiro, Teir, Neliel, and Rangiku were shocked from the information that left the mouth of Zeus. If what he said true means that Hollows, and Soul Reapers were created by the one that were describing was their creator.

"Taiji-no has return, Zeus." said Thor with his ice cold eyes staring at Zeus.

"I'm sorry Thor, but I can't leave or fear of my sister safety." said Zeus looking at Thor with equal cold green eyes.

" Very well then you will have your sister's arm back but only if you leave the Second being alone. Do I make myself clear Zeus!" said Thor while Zeus nodded agreed. He turn to the group and looked at Neliel, but in speed of lightning he was in front of her. Neliel fell on her butt shocked at the speed and staring at his cold battle harden eyes stared at her. For the first time she felt small and frighten from this man's gaze. If he wanted to he would of killed her without hesitation the moment he got in arms reach. The Neliel's friends hesitated to move while holding their swords.

"Miss I request you hand back the arm to me to give back to Zeus. If you do so you and your comrade will not be harmed any further by him I promise ." Said Thor. He kneels in eye level in front of Neliel while holding his hand out to her with a smile. Neliel actually blushes like a tomato and beats Hinata back then when she was young. Everyone face-faults

"..." she was speechless and was force to turn around to hide her blush, but listen what she was told. She hands over Taiji-no's Arm without thinking strait. ' You got to be kidding me.' thought everyone.

"Thanks" he grabs the arm but gently grabs Neliel's hand and kissed her hand. This cause something that no one expected from Neliel she fainted.

'I think Neliel is a closet perv.*sweat drop*' thought Teir.

'Lucky' thought Rangiku.

'I think I mite kill the person who wrote this.' thought Neliel, breaking character.

**/Meanwhile at the real world dimension.../ Authorship's stories of operations/ **

"Achooo! *sniff* Wow I feel a disturbance in the force." Said sntsbueno.

" what do you mean?" said DragonKnight15 while Okaami-chin and Redwallfan2000 wandered the same thing.

"well I feels like death its coming for me, if I step out this room." said Sntsbueno.

"Probably your being paranoid sntsbueno" Said Okaami-chin

"maybe." Sntsbueno

**/Back with with the story.../**

When he was given Taiji-no's severed arm, he walked back to Zeus and gives Zeus's sister's arm back to him. Just then they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure increased. "take this with you and never came back to realm of mortals Zeus. If so this is a declaration of war, do I make myself clear Zeus?"

"Yes Thor" Said Zeus with his head down in shame. Then he left like lightning. When Thor and the group were safe a voice ranged out the sky. "OMEGA THUNDRA!" in the sky a giant Zeus look alike was seen in the sky and sent a giant punch where Thor was standing. The attack sent everyone but Thor who was in the middle of the attack away.

"you should never turn your back on a enemy Thor that what caused our mother to die that day." said Zeus and his voice and presence was gone.

"D-D-Damned!" then Thor passes out from the surprise attack.

/**Ichigo's location/ Earlier.../**

_**~Background song starts again; The sound of madness by Shinedown~ **_

"**!" **He was force to stop his animal's roar when the goddess appeared and kicked him across his face send him soaring in the air towards a parked car. He slammed into it and made the front part of car to dent inverts. He tried to get up, but an oncoming car was landed on him crushing him further in the destroyed car that he laid on.

" RAAAAHHHHH!" The goddess fired a fire ball from one of her arsenals of spells that cause the wreckage of car to explode. She thought she got him when Ichigo was seen in the fire staring at her while someburns and cuts but healed instant with his acceleration regeneration ability. He looked more sinister withing the fire. The Goddess picked another car and ran towards with it to smash Ichigo more to the ground until she go in range.

Ichigo's sword came back to his hands, but The goddess tossed the car at Ichigo but slashed in half. The goddess jumped between the halves but the car exploded sending both Ichigo and the goddess away from each other. The Goddess was sent where the crater was were she landed and Ichigo was sent through store where people were hiding from the fight.

:"Damned!" Said The goddess. When she gotten up her sword was lying flat on the ground next to her, but had to jump out of the way when hollow Ichigo came out of nowhere with Sonido al with her sword when she rolled onto her feet. She was able to slash Ichigo back leaving a gash on his back.

The hollow Ichigo grunted, but turn around with a slashing sideways to try to hit the goddess but she jumped in the air with her legs close to her chest but drop kick Ichigo's Chest while skittering on the ground but he stabbed his sword to stop himself to move from her attack.

The Goddess was able to get off the ground in to dodge and deflect a cero with her sword from Ichigo, Ichigo fired the cero while he stopped himself from moving more. The cero hits a faraway mountain but the Shockwave of the explosion come back blow out the windows in the city.

_**!**_

"You crazy bastard you could of killed everyone in the tow..." that was all she can say when her vision become to move from the side. She didn't realized that Ichigo grabbed her by the side of the head and began to slam her in the wall but he was done there he began to run with her on his grip dragging her while her head being slam or dragged on the wall. He stopped and toss her to a nearby building but it collapses with ruble, bricks, wall glass everything in the building fall on her.

_**~Background song; The sound of madness by Shinedown~ Ends here.**_

/**Elsewhere**/**Heading to Ichigo's location/ Luna/few min earlier **

" come on I have to reach my father in time...-She was seen jumping roof to roof in a fast pace heading to the battle thats being raged on. Just then she heard a voice behind her. Luna stopped and turned to see her mother behind her.

"LUNA! are you crazy! " yelled Hiyori. "Your going end up being killed if you head out like that!"

"I'm sorry mom but I don't want my dad to die. Specially if he isn't my father from my dimension. I'm not going to sit around let my father's friends, family and you die again." Just then Shinji and his comrades found them and heard the conversation between Luna and Hiyori.

"You know if we all team up luna we can save and protect everyone from dying." Said Shinji.

"but you'll die everyone of you! Aren't you afraid of dying!" said Luna.

"its would take a army to kill us specially your mother here." said Shinji.

"b-but?"

"no buts, we will protect everyone, you, and Ichigo." said Love.

"plus your so you cute to let you get hurt." said Mashiro trying to cheer up Luna, but got everyone to sweat-drop.

"ya what love said." said Kensei with scowl.

"*smiles* if you guys tell the tru- Guys what is that?" said luna saw a beam of red light.

"THATS..."Hiyori recognize the beam, but hits the mountain away from the Kurakura town's exploded with enough force make all the windows to shatter to pieces. The Wind was strong and everyone covered Luna from the wind from stopping her to fly off.

"You got to be kidding me. That dumb ass almost blew the whole town if he fire the Cero upclose like that!" said Hiyori.

"Whatever is making Ichigo go this far to fire a Cero with that magnitude. He must be in trouble!" said shinji with a worried tone.

"...Dad"

"come on we have hurry" said Shinji.

Hai!" yelled everyone in unison.

**/Ichigo's location/**

"Gasp! d-damned that hurt" The goddess removed the rubble off her body where she was buried almost alive. Then she heard what she didn't wanted to hear.

**WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH!**

"You're not going to let me have breather are you Ichigo Kurasaki?" Said the Goddess. She held her head low in defeat while Ichigo was behind her staring at her damage body, But what she didn't expect was...

"**So your the one that's been giving our ****King**** a Hard time. Just a lovely lady shouldn't mess with the wrong person specially a Goddess could get hurt Or..." **The Goddess turned around shocked and horrified. The creature grabs his face and lifts his mask from the bottom of jaw line and reveals a psychotic smile then two yellow/gold eyes with black where the white supposed to be piercing her soul and white bleach skin and hair. "**Die"**

""W-w-who are you?" The goddess stutter.

"**That simple really. Im...your...DEATH! **

**Chapter End: The Breaking Point!**

**(Ending Song: Dragon Ball Z OVA Ending [Orange Hero])**

(Author's note)

I have you like everyone but im sorry I wasn't able to post anything because I was at Mexico visiting La Familia. We had a blast, but I and others had to go to the hospital after a little fun that accord at a place. :3

What do you mean by little fun that accord at a place you say? Well thats a funny thing. Guys well all know that we don't mess with girls who scorn to settle right? Right. But Ladies there is another saying. If you see a beer bottle heading to a guy's head. Run! And stay out of range. Why? I'll tell you why once it hits him. There is two words you'll hear...BAR FIGHT!

The bar fight will start and Hell will break loose. Once that every guy within the bar and outside near the building will hear it and join the big fight! Not even a their wives or girlfriends can stop us even cops join in the fight. After an hour everyone but me and a few of my cousins were standing but we were beaten and had cuts and then we all feel to the ground while I lifted my hand in the air saying. Hell ya! And everyone agreed. That day the doctors became more richer. lol well peace and comment, flame ,review what ever you need to say it.


End file.
